A king, a warlock and two princes
by LivingIsLoving
Summary: Arthur and Merlin are happily married and have two teenage boys, but what trouble will they cause and what will happen when old and new enemies return to attack Camelot? And is the boundary between love and hate really that black and white? Sequel to; 'I think that I love you' and 'being a family'. Slash, Merthur.
1. Two princes

_**Hello people, I'm back! So this is the sequel to 'I think that I love you' and 'being a family' and I hope that all of you will like it. For those who read this and haven't read any of my previous stories, please do so and if you really don't want to do that than I guess you only have to know that Arthur and Merlin are married and have two sons, Kay and Will. This story will be set when the boys are 17 years old. This chapter will a bit of an introduction chapter and yes, I know that the end will give you all a lot questions.**_

_**Yeah I know not a really original title and not the best summary, but otherwise I would give away to much of the plot and you guys have to figure that out yourself. **_

_**Disclaimer: It may be a surprise but I don't own Merlin.**_

_**And to everyone, please forgive me for any mistakes I have made, but English isn't my original language and I had to learn it at school and on the internet. So please enjoy reading this and leave behind a review for me.**_

X

'Where are those boys?!' He heard Arthur roar as the door to their chambers slammed open.

Merlin looked up as he turned to face his husband. He chuckled softly as he saw that angered expression on Arthur's face, one that was covered in bright purple dots, probably Will's work.

The boys were growing fast, but they never forgot to play tricks on others, or better said it was more Will tricking than Kay. They were currently 17 years old and if he could say so himself, two rather handsome and intelligent boys.

Kay, the oldest of the two was the tallest with a mob of blond hair that reached his jaw, the back somewhat longer than the front. He looked a lot like Arthur, but his eyes were clearly that of Merlin and he wasn't as broad as Arthur, or at least what Merlin thought Arthur looked like when he was Kay's age. Will on the other hand was almost the same as Merlin, his hair only slightly longer and he had Arthur's ears, thank god. He was shorter than Kay and his eyes were like Arthur's, always holding mischievous joy.

'So what have they done now?' Ignoring the obvious of Arthur's face.

Arthur glared at him. 'What have they done now, what have they done now?!' The king yelled in anger. 'Don't you see what your son has done to me and the other knights?'

'So now it's only my son?' Merlin asked as he rolled his eyes, this happened at least once a week. 'You shouldn't worry, I can get rid of it.' He answered as he walked towards his husband, smiling softly as he placed a gentle kiss on his lover's lips. _'Á__wendednes __hrycg_.' With those single words the purple dots on Arthur's face disappeared and Merlin quickly handed Arthur a small mirror.

Arthur's eyes clearly softened as he gave Merlin another kiss on the lips. 'Thanks for your help... but that doesn't mean the boys aren't in much trouble.'

Will may have done this, but he knew that where one was the other couldn't be far off, Will definitely couldn't have done this without his brother's permission. 'Then lets search for them, but I don't want you to make a whole scene like you did last time!'

'I don't make sc-.' Arthur didn't finish his words as he saw Merlin's glare. 'Fine, you can decide on what to do with them when we find them.'

'_Begíemend ús_.' His eyes turned golden as he spoke the spell and a soft golden light appeared in front of them, guiding them to the boys. 'Let's find our sons.'

X

'We definitely got them good this time!' Will chuckled as he high fived Gwaine, their older uncle laughing loudly in response.

Kay on the other hand was just standing nervously next to the two tricksters, he wasn't as fond of the tricks as his own brother, but he didn't stop them. No, now he was more worried about what his father would do to them. 'You know that dad is going to kill us.'

Will just shrugged. 'Papa will hold him down.' His brother said simply and Kay lifted his eyebrow. Yeah, maybe the first or second time, but this was the third time this month and somehow he just knew that they wouldn't get away as easily as last time.

'Will's right, Arthur would never hurt his little boys.' Gwaine joked as he rubbed both boys through their hair.

'Oh I won't be so sure about that!' All three of them spun around and Kay stared wide eyed at their dad, their papa not far behind him.

'Uhh, yeah...' Will started as the boy started to nervously jump from one leg to the other.

Merlin brushed himself past his husband and looked stern at both boys. 'I'm really disappointed at you boys... yes, that goes for you too, Gwaine.' The latter he added as he saw that the knight was busy trying to make his escape. Their father turned back to his sons. 'It's the third time this month, please stop playing these tricks on the knights, they deserve some more respect.' He stepped forwards and grabbed both boys by the arm, pulling them, with the help of some magic, towards the training field.

Kay looked desperately at his father, but he knew that once Merlin had decided on something his father wouldn't change his mind. He turned to face his other father, seeing the anger that still was spread through those eyes, but it was clear that their papa had been able to calm the other down somewhat, which was definitely good news for them.

Gwaine also followed after receiving a death glare from Merlin and walked after them almost like a kicked puppy.

The knights looked curiously up as they noticed their kings and princes walk onto the field. All of their faces, expect that of Percival who had probably been spared as he was Gwaine's husband, were covered in purple dots.

So their father planted them in the middle of the field, glaring at them for a moment before he signed the knights to come to them. 'My sons have something to say to you all.'

'We're sorry.' Both boys mumbled and Kay averted his eyes from the knights, he felt like a little boy again, being scolded by his papa for doing something bad. His cheeks burned a fire red and it wasn't the first time that he regretted listening to his brother and uncle. The later now being scolded by his husband, something about no sex... he didn't really wanted to hear that.

'Now turn them back to normal.' Their papa ordered his brother.

Will had always been the one with magic between the two of them, his power almost as great as that of their father. Kay himself... He looked more like their dad, he knew a bit of magic, he had a telepathic bond with his little brother and was a dragonlord, but besides that he had little power, he wasn't able to heal wounds or create magical barriers. It didn't mean he had no magic, he could feel it run through his veins, but it wasn't as powerful as that of his brother and father. On the other hand he was great when it came to the sword, almost as good as his dad and definitely better than Will, the other twin could handle a sword, it was the best thing he could say about his brother's ability with the weapon.

He looked at his brother, who was currently helping the knights get rid of their dots and the knights were definitely not happy about it.

'I had expected this of Will, but you...' He turned back to his papa as he heard the warlock's voice.

'I'm sorry papa.' He mumbled softly.

Merlin sighed as he brushed his hand over his son's cheek. 'You shouldn't let him do these kind of things...' His father's eyes softened for a moment. 'Just be yourself and stand up to your brother if you don't agree with his actions.'

Kay gapped at his father. 'I woul-...' He didn't finish his words. He knew that his father was right, he had always just followed his brother and went with the boy's tricks. He sighed, one day he was supposed to become king and... he couldn't even speak his mind to his own brother, even though he knew that Will knew exactly what he thought.

'Maybe it's a good idea to separate you some more.'

His eyes snapped up as he heard his father's suggestion, separating them... they always had been together, ever since they were born and... but it would be good, wouldn't it?

But he couldn't talk further with his father about it as his dad walked towards them, eyeing the warlock with a hint of amusement. 'And you told me that I couldn't make a scene?'

'Yes and you told me that I could handle it the way I thought was right.'

The king shot his son a quick disapproving glance before turning back 'So what do you plan on doing next then?'

'Oh I have some ideas.' Merlin answered with a chuckle and Kay could feel shivers run down his spine, yep, that was definitely not a good thing.

X

Merlin stared down at his two groaning sons, he had decided to punish them in a rather un-princely way, he had forced them to scrub, without magic, all the halls of the entire west wing.

He glanced once back at his sons, knowing that they wouldn't disobey him, otherwise he would know and they would be in way more trouble than they already were in. He turned back and headed towards his and Arthur's chambers, there was still a lot to day before the end of the day, but he would give himself a small break for now.

He still had to go through a mountain of paperwork and Jeremy had asked him to take a look at one of his patients... the young man had taken over the physician's duties after... He felt his heart ache at the thought of losing his mentor, the man he had seen as his father. Gaius had died three years ago, it hadn't been a big surprise, but still... Jeremy had been doing a great job so far, not as good as his former mentor, but still good enough. He also had promised to help Gilli, who now was the head of the Magical Academy of Camelot, with grading a few last year students.

It wasn't long before he reached their chambers and he made his way inside, grabbing an apple from the table before he sank into his favorite chair near the window. He loved watching the people from his place next to the window, Camelot had definitely bloomed under the reign of Arthur. For a moment he was lost in the memories of old adventures, they were definitely getting old...

Old... He reached for the small mirror in the drawer and quickly glanced at himself... Older... He sighed softly as he placed the mirror on the table, his eyes tightening themselves as he did so, he didn't know what to do, it scared him...

'You okay?'

He looked up to see Arthur's face hanging above him and he could only nod. 'Yeah, I'm fine.' He mumbled as he leaned up to kiss his husband. '... but Arthur... We need to talk about it, we can't ignore it anymore.'

Arthur's face paled, as it had done so many times before as he tried to bring up the subject, it was obvious that the blond didn't want to talk about it, but... they couldn't ignore it anymore and it scared him immensely. 'No... no.' The king started as he walked to the other side of the room.

Again a sigh left Merlin's lips as he stood up and followed his husband. 'Arthur, please.'

Arthur gave him a forced smile. 'It's just because you're so beautiful.' The king tried before he dropped his eyes and rushed out of the room.

Leaving a rather upset Merlin behind, a single tear rolling over the raven's cheek. What was he supposed to do.


	2. Presence and fight

_**Okay, this took longer than I expected it to take. I just couldn't get this chapter right and I have rewritten it two times, still not completely happy about it, but I guess it just has to do for now. So I hope you will still enjoy it. Sorry if the boys are a bit childish, but I guess that if you grow up as princes (getting spoilt) you will always act a bit childish. I promise that there will be more action and stuff in later chapters, but we just have to get through the beginning of it all. **_

_**Warning: As I didn't do this in the first chapter. This is slash, manxman and will have sexual scenes in it. So you're all warned. **_

_**Please enjoying reading and tell me what you thought, I write quicker when I get more reviews (hint ;P). **_

X

'Ready to go?' Kay looked up as he heard Elisa's voice and smiled softly at her as he finished buttoning his shirt.

'Yeah, I'm ready.' He answered as he stood up and quickly locked arms with his best friend.

Elisa was Gwen's and Lancelot's oldest and just a few months older than he was. He smiled at her as they made their way towards the market, he had promised her that he would go shopping with her. The girl looked a lot like her mother, the same beautiful skin tone and long dark hair, now pinned up.

Will didn't go with them, Elisa hadn't even asked him to go with them, probably because she didn't really trust his twin when it came to shopping and imagining her in new clothes. He grinned, the two of them were a hopeless case, everybody could see that Will and Elisa liked each other, but they themselves seemed to be just completely oblivious to it.

'So what is it that you're looking for?'

'Fabric for a new evening dress, I have to get something nice for your birthday party.' She looked at him and smiled. His brother and he would turn eighteen in less than a month and of course his dad wanted to throw a big party to celebrate. 'I was thinking about something purple or maybe brown, what do you think?'

'You always thought that you look good in blue, maybe a dark blue?' He asked carefully, knowing that she could have a rather big temper if she felt offended.

'Hmm... Blue could indeed work, do you already know what you will be wearing to the party?'

'Yeah, dad had something in mind and the seamstresses have already taken mine and my brother's measurements, so I probably will be wearing gold or red.' His father was almost obsessed by the colours of Camelot.

They entered the market and Elisa immediately shot towards the market stalls, eyeing the fabrics and colours with much joy. He just followed her, giving his opinions when she asked for it and they ended of buying a dark sea blue coloured fabric.

She quickly handed the salesman the coins and the man promised to deliver it to the castle later that afternoon. The young woman turned back to him, eyeing him with a smile. 'I just love that colour, you like it too, right?' He gave her a nod, but see just ignored it. 'Do you think that Will will like it?'

Kay chuckled at her. 'He likes everything that you wear.' He mumbled.

'What?'

'Nothing, just that I know that it will look good on you. Now let's go home, I-.' He didn't finish his words and instead just spun around. He could feel the fear rise in his heart, the feeling of a dark presence brushing against his mind. It was an overwhelming feeling, threatening as if the source of the presence would hurt him, maybe even kill him.

'Kay, what's going on?' He didn't react to her words, his eyes shooting from side to side, searching for the source. He didn't even realise how he clung to Elisa's arm. 'Kay, tell me what's going on with you!'

'We have to get out of here.' He hissed back at her.

'What is it?'

He started to pull her with him, back to the castle. He may not know what it was, but he knew that it was not right, he had to get back to his father. 'I don't really know... but I know that it's something bad.' He breathed deeply in as he concentrated. His magic may not be strong, but he had a mental connection with his papa and his brother. '_Papa._' He could feel his father's presence, it was weak as he was a rather far distance from the man.

'_What's wrong?_' He could hear his father's voice in his head.

'_Something is wrong, I... I felt a dark presence at the market, papa... I'm scared_.' And he knew that if he felt it than it must be really strong.

His father was silent for a moment before he answered. '_Come back to the castle, I will meet you halfway_.'

X

Merlin was sitting down onto the bench, watching Arthur train with Gwen next to him. It was like old times and Merlin could only say that he enjoyed it. Chatting happily with Gwen and watching their husbands train.

Meanwhile he was trying to do some reading, which didn't really work as Arthur kept flirting with him, showing off his muscles, it became kind of annoying. Not that he didn't enjoy seeing Arthur's naked chest, he definitely looked good for his age, but it didn't help when he had some studying to do.

Still that didn't stop the irritation he still felt in his heart, he was still angry at Arthur for walking out on him when he wanted to talk to him about... it... Everyone could see it, he just didn't understand why the man didn't want to talk.

It was then that he felt his son's presence brush against his mind. _'Papa._' He gasped, his son sounded scared, terrified.

'_What's wrong?_' He immediately asked as he feared for his son.

'_Something is wrong, I... I felt a dark presence at the market_, papa.' He could hear the hesitation in his son's voice. '...I'm scared.' A dark presence? He knew that most magical people stood behind him and were part of Camelot, but there were still those who opposed him and Arthur, that didn't believe in the land they were creating. It was why it scared him, there were still people who wanted to hurt him and at the same time also his sons.

He jumped up. '_Come back to the castle, I will meet you halfway_.' And with that he broke the contact, his eyes immediately snapping to Arthur, who had noticed that something was wrong and was staring at him with concerned eyes. 'Come!' He mouthed, knowing that Arthur would understand while he turned back to Gwen, knowing that her daughter was with Kay. 'Come with us, something's wrong.'

He took off, soon followed by Arthur, Gwen and also Lancelot, who had absolutely no idea what was going on and just followed them.

Merlin soon found his son, wide eyed and dragging Elisa with him. 'Papa.' The boy whispered as he stopped before him. He quickly dragged Kay into his arms and Gwen did the same to her daughter.

'Tell me what happened!'

His son looked panicked at him. 'I'm not completely sure, I just felt this sudden dark presence at the market, this person felt dangerous, I... I just don't know what I was supposed to do except calling you.'

He nodded. 'It was good you came to me.' He said as he pulled his son in another hug before he turned back to Arthur and the others. 'Lancelot, please inform Gilli that we may have an magical intruder, Gwen please take the kids inside, I will go take a look.'

'Not on your own!' Arthur snapped at him. 'Don't you dare go alone!'

'Arthur, don't be stubborn, it isn't as if you could do anything against a magical threat.'

'But that doesn't mean that I will let you go alone, you always get yourself in trouble when you go alone!'

Merlin bit his lip. 'We don't have time to discuss this, if this really is a threat than we have to stop him or her now!'

'Then I go with you and it's not up for discussion!' Merlin glared at his husband, but he didn't respond, knowing that Arthur wouldn't give in. Arthur turned back to their son. 'Kay, go back to the castle with Gwen and Elisa. Get your brother and stay with them inside.'

'I'm not a c-.'

'Now!' Arthur growled and Kay stiffened, but nodded and hurried off.

He could see the tension in Arthur, but he also know that it was more the fear that drove him to become so angry. Even after eighteen years Arthur was still protective of him, never letting him forget what happened with Jarl all those years ago.

'Then let's go.' He breathed out and he and Arthur quickly made their towards the market.

Of course the person was long gone now, still he could feel the dark presence lingering and it scared him, it was dark and wicked and it was clear that the person had a twisted mind. He was glad that Kay noticed it and got away, he didn't want to know what this person had been wanting to do to his little boy.

He sighed, he could do nothing now. He could only inform the higher staff of the magic academy and hope that they would be able to find the threat.

X

'So what's going on?' Will ask as he hung back in his chair, starring at his brother and friend. He had absolutely no idea what was going on, one moment he was planning his next joke and then his brother and Elisa just stormed inside and all of them were being told to stay put by aunt Gwen. They didn't answer him, so he asked again. 'What happened?'

'I felt an presence, a dark one and...' Kay mumbled. 'I kind of freaked out, papa and dad are looking into it, but I'm not sure they will find something.'

'Really you panicked because of an presence?' Will looked amused at his brother. 'You're such a girl, Kay.'

'Don't use girl as an insult!' Elisa screamed.

But Will had only eye for his twin. The other let his head sink down like he always did, that idiotic brother of him never stood up for himself or speak his mind and it was becoming really annoying, that the two of them could be brothers. 'I mean it Kay, you shouldn't be such a sissy! You got scared of an presence, you probably have just imagined it, it isn't as if you have magic like me or papa!' And he meant it, Kay just wanted the attention, he had always been jealous of him and his magic! 'You're just jealous that I have magic and you don't!'

Kay's eyes shot up, staring at him in confusion before his eyes changed to disbelieve. 'Wh... You think that I'm... jealous of you, why in the world do you think that I'm jealous.'

'Isn't that obvious? Papa, has special powers and I have inherited them, not you, I'm like papa. You're just nothing!' He shouted back at his brother.

Kay stood slowly up, his eyes filled with disbelief before he could see tears appear in his twin's eyes. Kay looked at him for a moment more before he let the tears flow and he stormed off.

He had gone too far.

He blinked startled as his brother disappeared from his sight and it was a hit on his cheek that brought him out of the shock. He turned to face Elisa, her eyes were filled with fury, her hand still up after she had slapped him. 'How dare you say something like that to him? You're a monster!' She growled before she took off, following his brother.


	3. Lost boy

_**Hi, guys and girls. See how quick I'm in making another chapter and I will try to get the next chapter also quickly, but like you know, reviews help me write quicker. I also want to say that I have had some awesome reviews (you know who you're and thanks, they definitely mean a lot to mean, they let me smile). And to all who said that Will was really mean last chapter, yes, you're right. **_

_**So I'm rather curious about who guesses who the person is, even though I gave a rather big hint to it. **_

_**So please read and review and I hope you will all enjoy this chapter. **_

X

Kay felt tears rolling over his cheeks as he ran through the halls of Camelot. He didn't care for who saw him and he had absolutely no idea where he was going, away. He only knew that he was trying to get away from him.

But that didn't mean that it wasn't all his fault, maybe Will was right, maybe he was just jealous of his brother. That he couldn't be like his father, that he wasn't powerful, that the only thing he could do was fight with the sword. He wasn't brave, he wasn't a leader, he was nothing.

'Kay, Kay!' He could hear Elisa shout his name. He couldn't face her, not like this.

He ran until he had nowhere else to go, he hit a dead end. He cursed silently to himself, why hadn't he watched which way he went?

Kay let out a sob as he leaned into the window, feeling the cold air brush through his hair. He could already hear his friend's footsteps sound through the halls, why couldn't she just leave him, he just wanted time to clear his own mind.

He blinked, trying to see through his tears and his eyes fell onto the woods outside of the castle walls, he could already hear the birds sing, the calmness. It would mean that he was alone, that he could clear his mind. He gulped and breathed deeply in as he closed his eyes, there was a slight pulling feeling and than... he heard the birds sing.

His eyes shot open and he sank down to the grass, his eyes rapidly blinking as he looked around. He had teleported. A small laugh left his lips, he had seen his brother and father do it, but... he had never imagined that he could do this, this! Though he didn't knew if he could do it again.

At least it was quiet for now, he could think.

He brushed away his tears, which didn't really work as new ones rolled over his cheeks again and he leaned back against a tree, pulling his knees to his chest and just letting his thoughts take over his mind, blocking everything else out.

... and that would also be the reason that he didn't feel it, that darkness coming towards him again.

'You don't look so good.'

His eyes snapped open and a loud gasp left his lips. He stared deeply into the brown eyes of an brunette, they were filled with mystery and a clear hint of pure darkness and wickedness. 'W-who're you?' He wanted to stumble back, but that didn't work as his back was already against the tree.

'Just...' The man tilted his head slightly to the side as a small high pitched laugh left his lips. He then you leaned further forwards, holding up his hands. 'I'm your father.' He barely registered it before darkness took over.

X

Will ran, following Elisa's voice and through her following his brother. He could hear Elisa yell for Kay, that he had to stop running, that everything was going to be okay.

He quickly brushed away a tear that ran over his cheek, he felt guilty about calling his brother jealous, he didn't want to hurt him... okay, maybe a little, but that didn't mean he didn't feel guilty.

Will caught up with Elisa, the girl was standing in front of an window, starring shocked outside, his brother was nowhere in sight. 'Where's he? Where's my brother?'

Elisa slowly turned around, wide eyes staring at him. 'He... he just disappeared, I think with the help of magic.' Kay had used magic to disappear, Will just felt pride spread through his heart, his brother had just used a advanced kind of magic. It even cause a smile to spread over his lips, though it seemed only to anger her. 'You smile about it? You big idiot, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!' She screamed as she slapped him on the chest.

He grabbed her hands, trying to calm his lov-friend. 'He can look after himself!'

'You big idiot! Why do you think that our parents wanted us to stay in the castle? That guy, that presence or whatever it was may still be out there. What if he finds Kay and hurts him?'

He paled, he hadn't thought of that. 'Do you know where he went?'

She shook her head. 'No, I don't, we have to find him! We have to tell your father!' His father was going to kill him. 'Come on.' And without a warning she grabbed his hand and dragged him with her.

They had almost reached his room when he heard it, his papa's voice. 'Will, Elisa, what're you doing out here, where's Kay?'

He turned around starring at Merlin, his other father not far behind him, both looking worriedly at them. He gulped, he knew that they wouldn't like what he was going to say. 'I... Kay's gone... We got in a fig-.'

'No, you were the one hurting him.' Elisa snapped at him.

He looked down, not wanting to see the disappointment in those eyes. '... I... Hurt him and he ran, used magic to teleport himself away from here.'

'You did what?!' He heard his dad yell and the king was quickly calmed down by his husband.

'Quiet Arthur, yelling won't help.' His papa turned back to him. 'You say that Kay teleported, I never imagined him to be able to do so... Do you know where he's?' Will quickly shook his head, still not looking his papa in the eyes. 'Show me where he teleported from.'

'I will show you.' Elisa quickly answered for him and she turned around, Merlin soon followed while Arthur grabbed his arm.

His dad didn't talk to him, he could only see the anger on the man's face, the strength it took to contain it. He knew how much his father cared for them and how worried he now must be.

They walked in silence to the windowsill and he saw how his papa closed his eyes, letting his hands roam through the air. Now that Will was able to concentrate he could also feel his brother's presence still linger in the air, the magic that the other twin must have used was very raw and used on pure instinct, Kay probably wouldn't even have used words, he probably also didn't know them and it was rather impressive. 'Papa, do you know where he went?'

Merlin sighed, but nodded. 'Yes, I can feel the path he must have taken, I'm going to take a look.'

'No, Merlin w-.' But his papa was already gone and he could hear his dad curse. 'That idiot!... Will, you and Elisa go back to your room and stay there!' The last he growled at him. 'I'm going to find your brother and bring him back home. Now, go!'

He nodded quickly. 'I will go.' He mumbled. It was all his fault that his brother was gone.

X

Merlin emerged at the edge of the forest, just outside of the castle walls. He quickly scanned his surroundings, but it was soon clear that he was still alone. His son wasn't here, nor was anyone else.

He sighed, he understood why his son came here, it was quiet and he could just feel the calming flow of nature's magic spread through the air and... he frowned before panic spread through his heart, that dark presence was here.

He gasped, this person couldn't have taken his son, right? He let his magic flow, trying to figure out what had happened, but it was clear that another force was blocking him away, this person had taken precautions.

Merlin hid a sob behind his hand, he didn't know what to do. He had to protect his son, but from what, from who?

He slowly sank to the ground, taking his head in his hands.

It wasn't long before he heard the sound of hooves and he immediately knew who it was. 'Merlin?' He could hear the fear in Arthur's voice and he looked up at his husband. Gwaine and Percival not far after him. The two knights probably had seen the king in distress and had followed him.

'He's not here anymore, Arthur.'

'Then where is he?'

Merlin breathed deeply in, not immediately answering and Arthur to this time to sink through his knees looking desperately down at him. 'He's gone and... that dark presence is here, Arthur, I fear that this person may have taken Kay. I...'

A growl left Arthur's lips and Merlin looked away, he could feel the anger that his husband emitted and also the worry, the fear for the unknown.

At least a minute past before the king turned to his knights. 'Get a search party ready and look for my son!'

Percival and Gwaine looked quickly at each other before Gwaine stepped forwards and lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 'We will get him back, Arthur. We won't rest before we have found him.' And with that he turned around and rode back to the castle.

Arthur turned back to his love. 'I'm going to search for him, you go back to the castle and stay with Will... I can't lose anyone else.'

'We haven't lost him yet, Arthur.'

'We don't know that, it may... he may already have been killed. I should have kept the boys by my side, always to let them be under s-.'

'You can't lock them up, our boys are stronger than you think they are...' He fell silent for a moment more. 'Arthur, I'm not going to let you search for him alone, I will be by your side.'

'I'm not going to put you in danger.'

'Prat, I'm the only one that can handle this person... and besides that, I'm not going to let anyone hurt my little boy!' The last he growled as he stood up, he may not have an impressive body as Arthur, but that didn't prevent him for standing up for himself.

He could see Arthur think for a moment before he gave a soft nod. 'Fine, but be careful, I can't lose you too.' The king answered as he leaned in, kissing Merlin on the lips. 'I can't lose you.'

'You won't get rid of me that easy.' He whispered back as he kissed him in return.

They quickly climbed on Arthur's horse, Merlin holding on tight as they rode off. They were going to find their boy.


	4. Enemies

_**Hello people! So here's the next chapter and I have to say I'm rather curious about what you all will think of it. So I guess I hope you will like it. Again I will like to mention that I'm not born in an English country, so English is my second language, please forgive me for any mistakes I have made. Second of all, this is an M story, so there will be malexmale in the future. Oh and also, I don't own Merlin. **_

X

A groan left Kay's lips as he woke up, feeling the soft fabric beneath him, yet at the same time feeling a cold breeze brush over his body. He looked up, feeling panic spread through his mind, this wasn't Camelot, this wasn't a place he knew.

He shot up, but immediately he felt a pull at his wrist. He looked at his hand, his wrist was chained with a chain to the bed he was lying on, it was long enough to move around a little, but still he was trapped.

Kay's eyes shot further around the room, his instincts taking over as his eyes darted through the room, it was a quite large room, the bed he was currently sitting on in the middle, a desk and chair near the window, he could see the evening sky outside, a table on the other side and a closet next to the door. It was clear that this used to be an abandonment castle, large cracks in the walls and leaks in the ceiling, occasionally letting water drip into a bucket onto the floor.

He sighed, he had to calm himself down and remember his training, he was a knight and a prince after all. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to remember what had happened that would have caused him to end up here. He remembered his brother... and him running away, using magic and... that man hanging above him... He frowned as he remembered the man's last words before he blacked out.

_'I'm your father.' _

My father... he knew who his dads were and this man was definitely not one of them. And it wasn't up for discussion that he wasn't their son, he looked too much like both of them, his body like Arthur's and his mind like Merlin's.

His eyes snapped back open as he heard the door unlock and he quickly pushed himself against the bed's headrest, his eyes glaring at the wooden door.

It was the same man from that afternoon, at least his believed it was that afternoon, but he didn't knew the time and day. It was a brunet man, he wasn't that tall, but his body was well build. The man's eyes immediately snapped to him and Kay could clearly see the scar that ran over the man's left eye. The man walked forwards with a slight limp after he closed the door.

'Ahh, you're awake.' His voice was low and the prince could hear a fake sweetness in it. 'Good, good.'

'Who are you?' He snapped at the man, trying to keep his head up as to not show any weaknesses.

The man looked amused at him. 'It is sad that you know nothing about me, I'm your father after all.'

'I know who my fathers are and you are not one of them.'

It was probably not the best thing to say as his captor's eyes darkened, his hands snapping forwards and grabbing his chin. Kay didn't flinch, again telling himself that he shouldn't show any weakness, he didn't want to show the fear that he felt in his heart. 'I am your father.' The man spitted out. 'You really believe that a weak man like that petty king could have fathered you, you're born out of magic, something that that man definitely doesn't has.' But his papa has magic, still he kept the thought to himself, knowing that he didn't want to anger this man any further. 'But you shouldn't worry about it any longer... I have waited eighteen years to this day. I will tell you everything you need to know and I will teach you the ways that you should have been taught for all these years. You will become my son and I will make sure that you will become someone I'm going to be proud of.'

'And what will you teach me?' He asked, not sure if he was supposed to speak up.

'The way in which you should use your magic, my son.' The man released his chin and he quickly leaned back. 'I saw it when you emerged outside the castle walls, it was impressive, yet still very raw. For now rest and I will make sure you get something to eat later tonight.' And with that he stood up and walked back to the door, but when he stood in front of the door, his hand on the doorknob, did he turn back. 'You may not know me, but you eventually will, for now I will just tell you my name. I'm Jarl.'

And with that he disappeared through the door, locking the door as he closed it behind him.

Kay pulled his legs to his chest, his arms wrapped around them. This man was nuts. How could he even think that he would believe this man was his father. It was clear that this man had a twisted mind, a mad man that believes his own fantasies are the truth.

He had to get out of here... he could try to run when this Jarl releases him to teach, but somehow he knew that Jarl would be able to stop him and he didn't want to know what he would do to him when he would disobey.

But what else could he do.

He stared for a moment at his hands, and what would this man do when he figures out that he has almost no magic at all, he may have teleported, but he feared that he couldn't repeat it when he would need it again.

He sighed as he turned to face the window and the slowly darkening sky outside. His parents must know by now that he was gone, he knew that they would search for him, but he wasn't so sure that they would be able to find him.

He felt lonely, he had always been with someone in troublesome situations, there had been several assassination attempts and a couple of monster attacks, but always there had been someone with him, his brother, his parents or one of the knights, he had never been all alone like this.

Jarl couldn't have been gone for more than half an hour when he heard footsteps outside in the hall again, walking up towards the door an unlocking it.

Kay quickly stretched his legs again and swung them over the edge as he straightened his back, never show weakness.

But he wasn't prepared for someone else than Jarl to step through that door, the man had seemed like someone who would work alone.

The man stepping through the door was tall with shoulder length brown, almost black, hair. The man's eyes snapped to him and now Kay could clearly see his face, especially his forest green eyes and a large scar running over his cheek. The man couldn't be much older than himself, maybe 25, but definitely not older than that. His eyes hold a darkness, as if life had been a painful one for him. 'Who are you?' His voice was a bit higher than he had wanted it to be.

The other seemed to have frozen for a moment before he snapped out of it and walked towards him and for the first time Kay noticed the tray the other held. 'The one that is bringing you your diner, so be grateful for it, little prince.' The last the other almost growled.

'But that doesn't change the fact that I don't know who you are, does it?'

The other seemed to think for a moment before he answered. 'You can call me Devin.' He then placed the tray next to him on the bed before the brunette walked to the desk and leaned against it. 'What're you waiting for, not good enough for a royal like you?'

Kay glanced at the tray next to him, it was a simple meal, but that didn't really matter at the moment. 'How do I know it isn't poisoned?'

Devin laughed. 'Jarl would kill me if I poisoned you, not that I really see why he wants you.' He leaned forward, tearing a piece of the bread off and putting it in his mouth. 'See, not poisoned.'

Kay eyed him for a moment more with suspicion before he grabbed the bread and started eating, never letting his eyes leave the man in front of him, Devin doing the same to him.

They stared at each other for a several minutes, quiet, while Kay ate the food. He couldn't deny that he thought that Devin was handsome, he was definitely attractive and looked like someone that would always have a horde of girls following him. It would be the cause when he would life in Camelot, but out here, with those bitter eyes...

It was Kay who was the first one to speak again, his voice small as he didn't know how the other would react. 'Why do you work with Jarl when you don't agree with what he's doing?'

Devin shifted for a moment uncomfortably as he crossed his arms. 'You mean because he's a bad guy for kidnapping you and all?' He nodded, but Devin didn't really look at him as he added. 'It's nothing more and nothing less than loyalty. If it wasn't for him than I would have been long dead...' His eyes blanked out as if he was in deep thoughts, before he snapped back to reality and turned his head away from him. 'But it isn't as if you know anything about that, living up in that fancy castle and all.' Kay didn't answer him, he knew that even when his parents tried to protect everyone in the kingdom, that there still were those who suffered, especially near the border.

Devin stood up and snatched away the empty tray, but as he leaned forwards did Kay grab his wrist, stopping him from leaving. 'My parents try to help everyone in the land and... if you don't believe in what he's doing than don't follow him.'

Devin growled as he turned to the prince, for a moment starring at him before he pushed the blond onto his back to the bed, leaning over him. 'Don't say what I should do... I may not believe in what he stands for, but that doesn't mean I will betray him, just shut up you little brat!'

Kay gasped for a moment as he lay underneath the other, listening to his words. But he wasn't going to play the damsel in distress, so he pushed up, the muscles that he gained from sword fighting definitely helped, and turned them over. But halfway he was stopped as the chain reached the end of it length, pulling him back and it caused both boys to drop to the floor in a mix of limbs.

He could feel the weight of Devin on top of him, but it wasn't that that his attention was focused on.

No, his attention was focused on the lips pressed against his own. His stared with startled eyes in those green ones above his own, also looking startled down at him. They stayed like that for about a minute more, both just frozen up. It was Devin who first reacted, pushing himself quickly away from Kay as he jumped up. He didn't speak to the boy, instead he turned around, snatching the tray with him and storming out of the room, but not before his eyes fell for a moment more on the prince as he stood next to the door. Kay blinked, as he recognized some sort of longing in those eyes

Kay just gapped in shock, still feeling the pressure of those lips against his own and his fingers traveled for a moment to them.

X

_***chuckle* So what do you guys and girls think? Had been expecting it? **_

_**Okay, first of all you may have some questions about how Jarl can be still alive, but that will be explained in later chapters. **_

_**And secondly, been expecting someone like Devin to be in this? what did you guys think, all of it a bit too fast maybe? **_

_**So hope that you have enjoyed it and please leave behind a review for me. Will try to get the next chapter up this week. **_


	5. Escape plan

Kay slowly pulled himself back to the bed, his mind still at what had happened just minutes before, he could still feel the lips on his own... and he didn't know what had he was supposed to think, he should feel horrified, but instead he was just shocked about it happening, but he didn't feel... displeased.

He sighed as he took his head in his hands, he had to get out and it would be best if it was tonight. He didn't want to know what Jarl would do to him if he found out that his magic was next to nothing.

His eyes shifted for a moment to his wrist and the chain around it, he knew that there was one way he could get out of it, but he didn't really wanted to do it. Still he knew no other way and he had to get out.

A sigh left his lips again before he decided it was the best thing to do and he quietly waited till midnight, hoping that both Jarl and Devin would be asleep, hopefully...

The moon shined brightly through the window, playing gently with the shadows and Kay was collecting all of his courage to do what he was about to do.

Kay quickly grabbed the sheets, folding it up as he placed it between his teeth, this was going to hurt. He didn't look at his hand as he grabbed his left thumb with his right hand. '1... 2... 3...'

SNAP

He wanted to scream in agony, but tried to restrain his screams to soft muffling as he bit down on the sheets. He started to count again to get his mind off the pain, slowly as he felt a throbbing rush through his thumb and hand. Kay's eyes shifted for a moment to his thumb, hanging limply to the side and he quickly pulled the cuff over his hand.

He slowly stood up and he gasped as he felt the painful throbbing rush to his head, but it was worth the freedom. He quickly, or as quickly as he could without fainting, made his way to the window. He frowned, it was too high to jump down and with his hand like this he wouldn't be able to climb down.

A sigh left Kay's lips, it would mean he had to go through the halls in order to get out of this castle. He turned around and headed for the door, he smiled softly as he noticed that in all the confusion Devin had forgotten to lock the door behind him... Devin...

No, it wasn't the time to think about that now. He sighed as he pulled open the door and carefully made his way through the halls, his left hand clutched against his chest.

He tried to clear his mind and let his training take over. He rushed as soundlessly as possible through the empty hallways and eventually going down a couple of large stairs down to the main floor.

Immediately he let his eyes scan the room, a way out, a way out! His mind screamed as he searched for the door to his freedom. There! He quickly reached for the door handle, turning it, but the door didn't open, it was locked.

He growled softly to himself. 'Great.' He mumbled as he spun around ,but before he did even realise it he was slammed against the door. A heavy weight against his neck and another's body was pressed against his own, against his thumb, causing him to hiss in pain. He stared startled up, straight in those forest green eyes. 'Devin.'

'What're you doing out of your room?!' The other hissed at him.

'What do you think, I'm getting out!'

Devin winced at his voice. 'Keep your voice down, do you want him to wake up?'

'What?'

The brunette looked at him for a moment at him, a blush spreading over his cheeks as he answered. 'I just... I don't want you to get in trouble, Jarl isn't an easy master, if he finds out that you left the room than he will surely punish you.'

'Not if I get out before he notices it.'

'He will still be able to find you, he always does.' The hands on his shoulders tightened. 'Just get back to your room.'

'I won't.'

'Stubborn brat.'

Kay looked Devin in the eyes, he could see the anger in those green eyes, but also concern... for him. Why was Devin concerned, they were enemies, right? His thoughts shifted for a moment more to that kiss, remembering those warm lips on his own. Had he felt the same, had he also not... 'disliked' the kiss.

No, the two of them were enemies, he couldn't even think about something like that. He sighed as he hardened his face again, he couldn't let his 'enemy' see his emotions. 'Do you have the key.'

'That doesn't concern you, just hurry up or I will bring you back myself.'

'I told you, I will not go with you!'

'Than I will make you!' Devin growled and his hands moved lower, grabbing the smaller prince at his waist. If this had been another time that he would have shivered under the touch, but instead he turned off his emotions and moved his knee up, hitting Devin right in the crotch.

He could see Devin's face turn pale as the grip on his body loosened and he sank to the ground. Kay sank with him down, his good hand roaming over the other's body till he found the keys and quickly pulled them out. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered quietly as he stood up and quickly unlocked the door.

He could hear Devin groan behind him. 'Do-don't.' As the brunette scrambled to his feet.

The prince didn't look back, he just couldn't, as he already felt far to guilty for doing that to the other. He quickly sneaked into the darkness, running fast, his left hand clutched to his chest to make sure it wouldn't hit anything, he didn't want to damage it even more.

X

Merlin sighed as he and Arthur packet the last of their things onto the horses, it was an uncomfortable night and Merlin hadn't slept at all, the only thought on his mind was their son. He turned to look at the king, seeing the same worry on his face.

They had agreed to spend the rest of the morning on searching for their son, before they would head back to the castle, they needed more help if they wanted to find their son, they couldn't do it alone, even though Gwaine and Percival helped, but they didn't know how the two knights were doing so far.

The warlock quickly climbed on the back of his horse, Artemis, and they rode in silence through the forest.

'Merlin?'

'Hmm.'

'You okay?'

_If he was okay, if he was okay?! Of course he wasn't okay!_ He turned to face Arthur, seeing those gentle eyes looking at him, the worry. He knew his husband only tried to help. 'I... I'm not okay, Arthur. I'm worried about Kay, I know that he's a strong boy and that he can look after himself, but still... this person has to be a master in magic, he was able to hide every trace of him and Kay from me...'

Arthur gave him a reassuring smile as he leaned towards him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. 'I-.'

'I know it, it's going to be alright.' He looked at the blond. 'That was what you were about to say to me, right? He sighed. 'Let's just head back to Camelot, maybe Percival and Gwaine had more luck.'

Arthur didn't reply as they both turned their horses. They fell silent for once more and not for the first time did Merlin make a promise to himself to kill anyone who even dared to touch his little boy.

But it was when they had barely headed back for ten minutes when he heard it. 'Papa, dad!'

His head snapped around and he stared straight in his son's eyes, the boy looking startled at him, but at the same time rather relieved. He didn't know how fast he had to stop his horse and jump off, rushing towards Kay. He took the prince in his arms, pulling him close as if he was afraid to lose him again. 'Oh Kay, my little boy.'

Barely seconds later he could also feel Arthur's arms around the two of them.

'Papa, you're hurting me.' He could hear the pain in his son's voice. Merlin blinked for a moment before he pulled away. His son gave him a slight smile before he lifted his hand. 'Can you fix it for me?'

Merlin's eyes turned to his son's hand and his eyes grew wide with anger, but it was Arthur next to him which voiced his question. 'Who did this to you?!'

Kay looked nervously at his father. 'I did it to myself to escape.' It didn't do much good to Arthur's anger as the blond reached for his sword, unsheathing it as if he was ready to drive it through the next person that would appear. Merlin was just relieved, also angry, but for the biggest part relieved and he grabbed his son's hand, eyes glowing gold as he healed the boy's hand.

Merlin stared back up from the hand and again he threw his arms around him. They would ask questions later, for now he just wanted to hold his son in his arms.

X

'You fool!'

Devin flinched as he heard Jarl's loud voice, growling down at him. He didn't answer, he knew it wasn't smart to say anything as it would only anger the man more... still, it wasn't as if he didn't deserve it, it was his fault that Kay escaped.

And he was confused, he wasn't quite sure what to believe anymore. Jarl told him that Kay was his son, also the other prince, but Kay had been the only one of the two boys that he had met. According to him king Arthur had just brainwashed everyone in believing that the boys were his sons... still, Jarl didn't look much like Kay, the boy definitely looked more like the king.

'Are you even listening to me?' Jarl growled again before he reached for the brunette, taking his shoulder in a tight grip. 'I have been so good for you and this is how you repay me, by disrespecting me and failing like you did? I should have just let you die!'

He looked away. Jarl was right, he owed the man his life and he should just be grateful that he took him in. 'I am sorry.'

'You are sorry, you are sorry?!'

SLAP

He could feel the burning on his cheek as his head was slapped to the side. 'Now, leave!'

Devin didn't need anymore encouragement and he quickly rushed off. Behind him he could hear the tantrum that the other was throwing, he knew that they normally didn't last long and he just had to wait till Jarl had calmed down before he could speak with the man again.

He slowed down his pace, just roaming through the hallways. Still his thoughts never left the boy, he didn't know what to do, or how to feel about him. He could still feel the throbbing pain in his private parts, yet he knew that the other didn't really wanted to do it, he just wanted to escape.

His thought shifted for a moment to the... the kiss of last night. Could he even call it a kiss? It was just an accident, but still... it had kind of turned him on. He was such a fool, what was he supposed to expect? That a prince would fall in love with him? Kay would most likely hate him, they were enemies after all.

X

_**Okay ending note this time. So what did you guys all think? Good, bad, things I could do better or even suggestions for future chapters, just send it to me! **_

_**The thing with the thumb, yeah I read that somewhere. Cuffs only work because the thumb is in the way and if you break it then you can get them off. **_

_**More I don't really have to say, only that I hope you enjoyed reading this and please tell me what you thought of it. **_


	6. Memories

_**Hello my dear readers! So here's the next chapter for all of you and I hope you all will like it. As I mentioned before, this story will contain smut, manXman, Merthur and we have finally come to such a chapter. There will be smut in this chapter. I actually wanted to write it for a few chapters now, but I wasn't able to fit it into this story before. So for all the haters, don't like, don't read.**_

_**Furthermore I have to say that there will be a flashback to the last chapter of 'Being a Family', but I think that you will see where it's. **_

_**Oh and I decided to give you all an option. If I get ten reviews for this chapter than the next one will be up tomorrow night, otherwise you guys have to wait. **_

_**So please enjoy and tell me what you thought of it. **_

X

Merlin sat on the edge of the bed, sleep pulling on his mind. He was tired and he didn't find it strange, he had barely slept the night before, worried about what had happened to his son.

Still he was also rather worried. He had heard Kay's story about the one that kidnapped him, about a man named Jarl and that he told him that he was his father, but... He bit his lip, it couldn't be him, right? That Jarl was dead, stabbed by Arthur. Still he knew of no one else that would tell his son that he was his father, that believed something crazy like that.

He had seen the same confusion in Arthur's eyes, even though those eyes held more anger. He himself was far more concerned, why now? Why Kay?... It was Will who held the magical power, even though Kay had shown some magical potential.

He looked up as he heard the door, his eyes settling themselves on Arthur and both men smiled softly at each other. 'How were they?'

'Both fast asleep.' Arthur said as he sank down next to him on the bed. Will had insisted on sleeping with Kay and they both didn't had the heart to say no to them. Will had felt horrible ever since Kay had disappeared and it was also clear that their eldest had forgiven the other, or at least till a certain extend.

He silently leaned against the king, old memories rushing through his mind. It reminded him a lot of the time that the boys were little, he waiting till Arthur came back from peeking into the boys' room to make sure they were sleeping and safe. A smile crossed his lips as he thought of the many times that he had caught Arthur when the other had sneaked out of their bedroom to watch over their sons in the middle of the night.

'Do you really think it's him?'

The warlock looked him in the eyes, seeing the fear. 'I'm not sure, it sounds like him, but... you killed him, right?'

'He suffered a fatal blow, I'm sure of that, but...' Arthur looked away, eyes tightening. 'I didn't look if he died, I was concerned about you and I don't know if any of the knights looked if he was dead.'

'So he could have survived?'

'It would be possible, but the chance would have been so small and...' He could feel his lover's arms tighten around him. 'I'm sorry, I should have made sure that he was dead.'

The raven leaned upwards, placing a gentle kiss on the blond's lips. 'It isn't your fault, I shouldn't have been captured in the first place. I was such a fool back then.'

'You're still a fool.' Arthur joked.

'Prat.'

'Idiot.'

'Dollophe-.' He was silenced by a kiss, the king slowly pushing him onto his back to the bed. He just grinned as he kissed back, feeling those gentle hands roam under his shirt, while he himself let his hands brush through that golden hair.

He could already feel Arthur's hard member push against his stomach. 'I want you!' The king hissed.

'Than take me!' Merlin moaned.

Arthur didn't need any more encouragement as he planted another firm kiss on Merlin's lips before he started to tug at his shirt. The raven could feel the lust in his lover movements and he quickly casted a spell over the two of them, transporting their cloths to the chair next to the bed.

He gasped as he felt the cold air brush against his skin, yet at the same time he could feel Arthur's warm body on his own, that gentle touch. 'I really love your magic.' Arthur whispered to him, sucking at his neck as his hands roamed further down, grasping the warlock's cock.

Merlin moaned under the touch, arching his back slightly as he bucked upwards, wanting that friction around his member.

'Don't be so impatient.' Arthur hissed and he released Merlin, causing the raven to groan in loss. Arthur grinned softly against his skin before he turned back up and pulling Merlin's legs apart. 'You're so beautiful.' Arthur whispered and he leaned in to give him another kiss before he grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand, smearing his fingers with it. Arthur quickly pushed one of his fingers inside Merlin.

Merlin groaned as he felt his opening being stretched, a second finger was quickly added and Arthur began to scissor him. Moans left his lips as he enjoyed every trust, every movement from those familiars hands. No matter how many times they did it, it was always intense and wonderful, those touches on his skin, Arthur pounding into him. 'Need you!' Merlin growled at the thought alone of Arthur's cock.

Arthur quickly pulled out and positioned himself in front of Merlin, already he could feel the throbbing against his entrance and he bucked down, wanting Arthur in him so badly. It was then that Arthur pushed in, stretching him wide till he was fully sheathed inside, both panting loudly at the incredible feeling of the connection that they shared. It was then that Arthur started to move, first slowly, before he increased his pace.

Merlin moaned loudly as Arthur hit that special spot inside of him. His sight blacking out as he felt Arthur continuing to pound against his prostate, sending powerful shivers down his spine and causing Merlin's mind to fill with pleasure.

The warlock's hands shot to Arthur's back, his nail digging into his tanned skin, creating small cuts, but both didn't care, only wanting to connect even further.

He was close, so close, already feeling the cum pooling up inside of his stomach. His hand desperately reached out for Arthur, wanting, hoping for the other to come at the same time. 'A-Nnn... A-Arthur, am co-ming.'

'Almost their baby, j-just a few more!' The king breathed out, his pace increasing even faster as he leaned down, placing his forehead against Merlin's.

Merlin arched his back at the same time that Arthur stilled above him. His cum shot over their stomachs, colouring them white and he felt Arthur shot his seed inside of him, filling him up.

Both painted loudly as they lay against each other, searching for their breaths.

A slight smile crossed his lips as he felt Arthur sink on top of him, still buried deep inside, yet, the most powerful feeling was his husband's heartbeat, pounding against his own chest with strong steady heartbeats. He always had found it a wonderful feeling, it meant that they were together, that they were meant to belong to each other for the rest of their lives.

Another moan left his lips as Arthur moved above him, slowly pulling himself out before he rolled off Merlin. Almost immediately he was pulled into those strong arms and he quietly settled himself against that broad chest, feeling the cum dripping out of him.

X

Kay woke up as he felt a weight around his neck, partly cutting off his airway and his eyes shot open. Yet he didn't panic as his eyes fell on his twin brother, the raven's arms were tightly wrapped around his neck, almost as if he was afraid to lose the other again.

He smiled softly as he unwrapped the arms and he got up, carefully not to wake the younger brother before making his way towards the window. The sun was slowly rising and he could see how the town started to wake up. He sighed as he hung on the windowsill, his eyes looking past the houses and eventually rested on the woods.

He wouldn't be as foolish as before to transport himself outside of the walls again, he didn't even know if he was able to do it again. He could still feel the pain throbbing in his thumb, even though it was long since healed, it was most likely just the thought of that man.

His thoughts shifted for a moment to his parents and their reaction on his story and the description of the man that had kidnapped him. He could see the pure hatred in his dad's eyes and the anger and fear in that of his papa. They had said that it would all be fine, yet, he somehow know that there was so much more behind those words.

It hadn't taken him long to connect the dots, his fathers and the knights had told them stories about the past, about a man named Jarl. He didn't know much, only that he had kidnapped his papa, wanting to claim his power, but in the end that his dad had killed him... or at least that was what they had said. He didn't know if it was the truth, if that man was really the man that had kidnapped him, but it would explain a lot.

He breathed deeply out as he brushed his hand through his blond hair. He didn't want to remember that face, those cold brown eyes and that scar running down his face... that scar.

He gasped as an old memory came to mind, he knew that he remembered him from somewhere... and he was right, they had met before, but back then he hadn't been able to get a clear mind on it all.

_Kay and Will turned the corner in one of the many halls of the castle as they heard an voice, this one was dark and low and send chills down his back. 'Will, Kay.' It were the only words the man said to them. _

_'Uhh... yes, sir, what is it?' Kay asked nervously as he felt Will clench his hand around his shirt and Kay knew why, he could also feel the dark energy coming from this man. _

_'You shouldn't be worried boys, I just came to check on you two, to make sure you were alright.' The man said as he leaned forwards. _

_The man was definitely scary, but he wasn't going to show it, daddy had always taught him that he shouldn't let anyone see his fear. This man was probably one of the guests for the tournament later that week. It was also why he straightened his back and glared back at the man. 'Thank you, but you don't have to watch over us, we can handle everything ourselves.' _

_A loud laugh left the man's lips, his body shaking heavily as he clenched his eyes together, it was then that he noticed the scar on the man's eyes. This man was clearly a warrior. 'Of course you can handle it yourselves.' He eventually said before he brushed his hand over Kay's cheek, which send more shivers down his spine again, but the touch wasn't long before the man walked away._

_'... Okay, he was definitely scary.' Kay joked. But he could feel that Will was still scared and he turned back to his brother, hugging him to calm him down. 'Don't worry, I will protect you... Now let's go back to papa'_

Oh god, they had met, he had been able to come into the castle, he had met them before and maybe... maybe he had been watching them even more times. Maybe he knew a way inside, past the guards...

'Kay?' He could hear Will's panicked voice and he quickly snapped back to his brother. The younger twin was looking panicked around before his eyes rested on his brother and Kay could see the relief in his eyes.

Kay quickly hurried back to the bed, hugging his twin. It were only these rare times that Will showed this side of him, the small and emotional side and somehow Kay felt relieved to see it. He always felt like the weaker twin, even though he was physical far stronger than Will and like this, he felt he could finally be the strong one... the one he was supposed to be.

His thoughts shifted back to Jarl and he looked at his brother. 'Will, do you remember the time that we were little, I think around ten and we had just played a joke on the knights?'

The other looked slightly amused at him. 'Which one?'

Kay sighed. 'It isn't about the jokes, but about a man we met back than in one of the hallways. You even panicked when we met him, you said that he felt really scary. A man with brown hair and a large scar over his eye.' He closed his eyes as he reached for his brother and found their mental link, they had always had been able to connect through their minds, ever since they were little and their papa had explained it was caused by the bond of their blood and magic that they shared. He showed the other the image of Jarl.

He could see Will's eyes grow in panic as he showed him the image, he remembered. The smaller twin pushed himself away from him, folding his arms as he looked to the side. 'Yes I remember and...' He looked panicked back. 'You mean that this was the man that took you?' Kay gave him a slight nod. 'You mean... this man is pure evil, I felt it when we met him all those years ago, but back then I wasn't able to understand it completely... I... Kay, we have to tell papa!' The younger twin practically dragged him out of bed and rushed to the door.


	7. Who do you love?

_**Hello people, so should I be disappointed of you all for not making my quota? Don't worry, I still love all of you. But to come back to the story. I decided to skip a few parts as I didn't feel like writing it and I didn't really think it would add something to this story. So a bit of love in this story and I think that all the couples are rather obvious by now. Next chapter will be the boys' eighteenth birthday party and a lot of things will happen than, so hopefully you will be looking forwards to it. (again, the more reviews I get, the quicker I write).**_

_**So for now, please enjoy and tell me what you thought of it!**_

X

Elisa watched as her two best friends were nervously roaming over the training ground. Will mostly taking his frustration out on the fifth training dummy, which he already had nearly destroyed. Kay on the other hand was losing almost all his fights, even from the most inexperienced knights. They were definitely both out of it.

She sighed softly, she knew the basics about what had happened and it also worried her. Her parents, the two kings and the other knights of the round table were currently in a meeting, discussing about the current situation and what to do next. They weren't allowed to be there, apparently they weren't old enough.

She was shaken out of her thoughts as the training dummy exploded and the debris was shot into every direction, barely missing two young knights and setting one of the trees on fire, though Will quickly put the fire out.

Elisa had enough of it, she was going to make an end to this. 'Will Pendragon!' She shouted as she made her way down towards the field. 'Are you going crazy, you could have hurt someone!'

She saw how Will winced at her sudden voice, looking with guilty eyes at her. 'But, I-.'

'No, buts!' She snapped before she placed her hands in her sides, glaring at him. 'I understand that you're scared and angry, but that doesn't mean you have to get violent and set things on fire.' In the corner of her eyes she saw how Kay slowly made his way towards them, while the other knights just sniggered softly and quickly hurried away, not wanting to feel the fury of the daughter of Lady Guinevere, they called her as scary as her mother. 'the two of you are coming inside with me.' And with that she grabbed both their hands, dragging them back to the castle.

'W-what are we going to do?'

'Something that's far more useful than to set the dummies on fire.' She turned back to look at Will, glaring at him and so to tell both of them that they shouldn't oppose her. 'We're going to take a look at your outfits for your upcoming birthday party.'

And with that said they returned to Will's room, on their way there ordering one of the servants to fetch the party clothes.

She was actually looking forwards to seeing them all dressed up, even she couldn't deny the fact that both boys were rather handsome.

Both boys stood rather nervously in the room, their new clothes tightly wrapped against their chests. 'Come on then, undress and show me your new clothes.' She ordered and the twins quickly started to change behind the screen. Kay was the first one to finish, retreating from behind the screen. She knew the boys would be dressed in red and gold. His trousers were a deep black, his blouse a dark red with a golden dragon stitched on it, it rather resembled Camelot's cape. Next to the golden dragon was a smaller and silver dragon, which she knew had to resemble his dragonlord heritage. 'Oh, you look so handsome.' She breathed out with a smile plastered on her face... Still... She reached for him, brushing her hand through his hair in an attempt to fix it, she stepped backwards when she was happy enough with it. 'Hmm... I think we have to take in the bottom a bit more, but furthermore it fits perfectly.'

The older twin grinned. 'I'm glad that you approve.' He turned back to the screen. 'Are you finished.'

'Yeah, yeah, I'm coming out.' Will growled as he stepped into vision. Elisa quickly hide her gasp behind her hand, he looked so hot... He may be a hothead and not as muscled as his brother, but that didn't hide the fact that she was in love with him, yes she admitted it, she was in love with Will. 'So, how do I look?' Will asked and she could see a blush spreading over his cheeks as he looked at her.

'Uh, good... even though you sleeves are too long.' She ran her hand through her long dark hair. 'But you look good in it.' Will was wearing practically the same as Kay, black trousers, a deep dark red blouse and a golden dragon stitched on the red fabric, but instead of the silver dragon a golden fire bold was stitched next to it.

Will nervously stared at her. 'Thanks... S-so what will you be wearing?'

She chuckled softly. 'That will be a surprise.'

Elisa smiled at both of them, for a moment frowning as she saw the nervous look that Will shot Kay and the older brother just nodded.

'Elisa, can I ask you something?'

'Of course.'

Will took a step forwards, looking her in the eyes as he mumbled. 'Would you go out with me?'

She blinked at him, confusion spreading through her mind before it was taken over by pure joy, a smile spreading over her lips. '...Yes, of course I will go out with you.'

Will just gapped at her, apparently he had been expecting a no. 'G-great.'

Both just stood frozen in front of each other, not knowing what to do next. She knew she had to act, grab his hand or... or maybe even hug him, but she couldn't, her body didn't react to her mind and she was certain that there was a deep blush on her cheeks.

Behind Will she could see Kay smile softly before he stepped forwards and gave his brother a slight push. Will gasped, not expecting that to happen and he stumbled into her arms, his brother quickly disappearing through the door, leaving the two of them alone.

And now Elisa was holding a rather stunned boy, she could feel his soft muscles underneath her fingers, even though he had less than Kay, he still had them. She could feel his gasp underneath her fingers and he quickly pushed himself away from her. 'I'm sorry.' He mumbled, before he looked up at her with his bright blue eyes. 'S-so... D-do you want to take a walk with me?... After I change back to my normal cloths?'

'I would love to.'

He just nodded in return as he turned around and went back to changing his cloths.

She waited till he was behind the screen before she sank through her knees, collapsing onto the floor, while she soundlessly squealed. She had been expecting him to ask her out for a while now, but... but that it really happened, it was a bit too much. She couldn't wait to tell Rose!

'What're you doing on the floor?'

She looked shocked up, only now realising that he had finished redressing and she was still sitting on the cold floor. 'Uhh, just because.' Elisa hesitantly answered. Will just laughed in return, apparently he had lost most of his nerves. He quickly helped her up and she locked arms with him, praying that it would become the most amazing day of her life.

X

Kay quietly hurried out of his brother's room after he had pushed the other in Elisa's arms. He was glad that his twin had finally asked her out, he had been able to feel the nerves that his brother felt through their shared bond. He shot him a few last encouraging words before he rushed through the hallways, knowing that this was their moment.

He started wandering the castle, only stopping by his room to change into something else, knowing that his parents would kill him if he went out of the castle, it had only been one day, but at the same time it felt much longer than that. He hoped that it would be the last they heard of Jarl, but he doubted it, the man was crazy and he feared what the other would do in the future.

'Kay!' He turned around as he heard his name, watching as his uncle Gwaine rushed towards him, smiling broadly.

'Uncle Gwaine.' He smiled.

The knight was wearing a smile, but yet at the same time he could see the tension in the man's eyes, he knew that all of them were as nervous about what had happened as he was. 'Weren't you with your brother and Elisa?'

I was, but...' He smiled softly and he could see his uncle's eyes twinkle at his hesitation, he already knew what was going on. 'He finally asked her out.'

'Ha, I knew it!' The brunette shouted out, a dark grin spreading over his lips. 'Percy owes me a drink.'

'What?'

He laughed. 'Percy thought that it would be Elisa asking him out.' He leaned forwards, staring curiously at the prince. 'And is there someone that you're interested in? A lovely princess... or maybe a handsome man?'

'Ah... no.' He mumbled, but he couldn't stop the blush that spread to his cheeks... his mind for a moment wandering to... _him_.

'You're saying no, but your body is saying yes.' The knight shouted before he pinned the prince to the wall. 'Tell me, I can keep a secret!'

'I... no... I never... there's no one I like.'

You don't have to tell me who this person is, just tell me, boy or girl?'

Kay turned to look away, but still he could feel the intense glance that the knight was giving him. 'B-boy.'

'I knew it.' Gwaine breathed out. '... and you're sure that he isn't interested in you, you're a prince after all!'

He shook his head. 'I... I don't think he loves me, besides I don't think that I will ever see him again, it was just one time...'

And before he knew it he was pulled into a broad chest. 'Oh, don't worry, we will find you the perfect man!' He was pushed slightly back. 'What do you think about Sir Hendrik? He's just three years older and rather handsome if you ask me.'

'No, not really my type.'

'So, what's your type then?'

The blush on his cheeks turned even deeper. 'I... I, I guess that I like tall men.'

'Ah, we're getting closer, muscled or not? I can definitely tell you that muscles are really nice, a strong man above you a-.'

'I don't need to hear that!'

'Oh come on, you're almost a grown man, you need to learn these kind of things.'

Kay panicked, not wanting to hear about the knight's sexual life or the best ways to do _it_. He quickly ducked down, escaping from those arms. He took off, Gwaine just behind him and he could hear the knight laughing both loudly and wickedly.

He quickly turned the first corner he saw, heading towards the Great Hall when he almost bumped into his parents and Percival. His dad catching him in his arms. 'Kay, what're you doing?'

'Hide me!' He squeaked a bit to girlish and quickly stepped behind his fathers.

'Kay, wait!' Gwaine shouted before he rounded the corner and froze when he saw the people standing in front of him. 'Uhh... hi.'

Percival was glaring at his lover. 'Are you bullying Kay?'

The brunette innocently rubbed the back of his head. 'I wasn't bullying him, I just... was trying to figure out what kind of person Kay is into?'

'What?' Merlin breathed out starring for a moment shocked at his son, before he turned back to his friend.

'I just wanted to know who Kay loves!' Gwaine said darkly as he looked at the prince.

'I never... I... uhh..'

'Is there someone you love, Kay?' His papa asked kindly.

His dad on the other hand just looked shocked at him. 'He's too young to think about things like that!'

'Oh come on, Arthur!' Merlin responded as he slapped his husband on the arm. 'They're old enough to be sexually active,' This causing the prince to blush even more. 'and besides that, or youngest already has found himself a girlfriend.'

'What!'

'You knew?' Kay asked his papa, all just ignoring the king.

'Of course, I probably knew before he did.' The warlock said with a chuckle. 'But you're interested in someone?'

He nervously shuffled from one foot to the other. 'I... I met someone, but I don't think I will meet him again, so no, I don't really have someone I love.'

'You like men?' He just nodded and he was taken in his papa's arms. 'Don't worry, that man may not be prince charming for you, but there will be a lot of handsome men that will come to your birthday party, maybe even a handsome servant.' The last he said as he winked at his son.


	8. Birthday Party

_**GASP, yes I know. I'm really quickly this time, but I also want to thank everyone for the great reviews (see that they help me write). I really wanted to write this chapter and this also can be seen as a rather important one. There will also be some references to the previous story 'Being a family', so I suggest if you haven't read that one than you should, it will all make a lot more sense if you do so. **_

_**And a cookie for everyone that figures out who **_**him**_** is. I will be looking forwards to responses. **_

_**Once more I like to add that I'm not English so please forgive me for any mistakes I have made. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin... if I did than we could have fangirled (or fanboyed) a lot more! **_

X

Jarl was pacing from one side of the room to the other, a smile spread over his lips. He could feel the dull aching in his side, still he could remember the sword slicing through his flesh, oh how much he wanted to have his revenge, to be able to kill that foolish king, the one that stole everything from him.

But he had to patient, his plan wasn't completely ruined yet and of course it wouldn't be long before _he_ would join them. He just had to be patient, he knew he could trust _him_.

'Devin!' He screamed and the young man quickly hurried inside. He took only one glance at the other before he signed him to come with him. Devin knew better than to oppose him, especially after his failure.

'Why did you call me?' Devin asked as he increased his pace, walking next to him.

'I need your hair.'

'For what?'

'Don't you trust me?' He asked, glaring at the man and Devin wisely held his mouth. 'I need it for my plan to work, I won't be able to do it without you.' The boy just nodded and before he could decided otherwise did Jarl snatch forwards, pulling out a few hairs.

He didn't give him another look and made his way towards his workplace. His plan was nearly ready, he only needed to add the last of the ingredients. He added Devin's hairs and pulled out a few of his own and last he reached for his pocket and he emerged with two golden hairs, it was good that he took time to gather everything he needed before the boy ran out.

X

Merlin just stared as he watched the servants decorate the Great Hall for his little... he couldn't really keep calling them little, boys' eighteenth birthday. He couldn't really believe that they were almost eighteen years old, he could still remember his time being pregnant, both the good and the bad.

He took his left arm in a tight grip, remembering his sons' words, their panicked voices and... the fear he had felt himself. The anger and the rage.

_Merlin groaned as he woke up, feeling the first razes of sun shine upon his face. He looked to the side, smiling as he saw Arthur, hearing his soft snores and he gently reached for the other, brushing through those golden locks, even though they were almost completely coloured in gray and eventually traveled further down, brushing over those gentle lips. _

_Arthur shivered slightly under his touch and it wasn't long before he opened his deep blue eyes, the most familiar ones he knew and the ones he loved so much. 'Good morning.'_

_'Hi.' The king mumbled in return before he retreated his hands from beneath the sheets and wrapped them around Merlin's slim torso, pulling the warlock closer to him. They smiled softly at each other before Merlin reached forwards and captured Arthur's lips with his own. _

_'I love you.'_

_'And I love you too.' _

_Merlin smiled softly as he felt their naked bodies brush against one another... Maybe they could still... Arthur thought the same, already letting his hands roam over his spine. _

_Though it was not meant to be. Merlin gasped as the door to their chamber suddenly slammed open and someone stormed inside. Next to him he could hear Arthur groan in frustration as he pulled the sheets further over Merlin. Still both their glares softened as they recognized the people that had stormed into their rooms, their sons. _

_'Boys!' Arthur growled as he lifted himself upright in bed. _

_Will and Kay just looked for a moment startled at them before Kay started the rub the back of his head and Will just laughed. 'Oh, don't worry, we have seen you naked before.' _

_'Will!' His brother hissed. _

_Merlin quickly wrestled himself out of Arthur's arms, still making sure that his lower body was covered. 'And why did you boys decide to storm into our rooms, you haven't wanted to sleep with us in bed since you were eight.' _

_Both their smile immediately fell, staring slightly panicked and scared at their fathers. They quickly shared a glance, biting their lips. Will was the first one to speak. 'I... Kay remembered something from when we were little... We have seen the man that kidnapped Kay before.' _

_Arthur shot further upwards, his eyes almost shooting fire and Merlin could feel the tension rise in the king's body. Merlin felt almost the same, but he didn't react that way, still he could feel his magic tingle underneath his skin, ready to kill. 'When?'_

_Now it was Kay that spoke, glancing nervously at his brother. 'When we were around twelve, he was hiding in the hallways of the castle, he talked to us... he scared us.' _

_'He was able to get into the castle?!' _

_Both Merlin and the boys flinched at Arthur's sudden voice, his voice loud and dark. '.. Arthur calm down, w-.'_

_'Don't tell me to calm down! How do you want me to calm down when a monster like that was in my castle, so close to the people I love!' Arthur growled. glaring for a moment at his husband before he jumped up from the bed._

_It was dead silent. Merlin just blinking as he watched Arthur, slightly startled. _

_It was quiet for a good minute before Will joked. 'Dad, I really don't want to see more of... uhmm... your private parts.'_

_Kay snickered as he heard those words and Merlin couldn't help but laugh, which he quickly hide with his hand. 'He's right Arthur, cover yourself.' _

_'You're naked too!' _

_'Yeah, but papa doesn't look like an old man.' Will answered, a hint of mischief in his eyes, he knew that Arthur didn't liked being called old. _

_Arthur just growled in irritation as he quickly put on some pants and a shirt. 'Merlin.' He looked up at his husband. 'If what the boys say is true than we have an big security problem and what I guess a magical one. Can you double the patrol of the students?'_

_Merlin quickly nodded. 'Yes, I will go and talk with Gilli and I will ask Rose to put up some more barriers, I will know it when someone teleports him or herself in the castle.'_

_They silently stared in each other's eyes and he could see Arthur giving him a slight nod before the king turned back to his sons. 'I want the both of you to always have someone with you when you go outside the castle and that doesn't mean each other.' The last he added as he saw the look in Will's eyes. _

_Still it was clear that his youngest didn't completely agree with it, but he didn't voice his words, knowing that he couldn't change his father's thoughts on it. _

_Merlin in return just sighed, there was a lot he had to do and had to prepare for, he wasn't going to allow that monster near his children again. _

X

It was early that evening, the feast had started with a banquet and now there was room to dance and just to chat with people. Kay was currently sitting down next to his papa as he had been forced to dance most of the time, the girls, and several boys swarming all over him.

His eyes shot for a moment to Will, who was currently dancing with Elisa and he couldn't help, but feel happy for them. They loved each other so much and in these past couple of weeks their love had grown immensely... he hoped he would find someone like that one day. 'They look happy together, don't they?'

His father looked at him, smiling from underneath his mob of pitch black hair. 'They indeed do, hopefully they will give me lot of grandkids.' Ending with a chuckle.

Kay's eyes snapped shocked to his father. He knew that if it went on like this than that would also mean that one day Will and Elisa would marry and get children, but to think of it, now... It was just so strange. 'I... I guess so.'

Merlin just laughed at him. 'And is there someone here that catches your eye?'

He shook his head. 'Not really, I guess... I don't know, there's just no one here that I am interested in.' He looked nervously at his father as he bit his lip, closing in on him. 'All these nobles are just so arrogant.'

Merlin looked amused at his son. 'I totally agree with you on that part. You know what your father is like sometimes, I don't think I could handle two of them... But there are more people out there than only nobles, just find that one person for you.'

'I will, thank you papa.' He said as he stood up, only to immediately be asked to dance.

The young man leading him to the dance floor he recognized as one of the younger knights protecting the border. His name was... Sir Cedric, yes that was it. He had only seen him once before at a party a couple of years ago, back than he had just been knighted. Sir Cedric definitely wasn't an unattractive man with his dark blond hair and his brown eyes. 'Sire, is there something troubling you?'

Kay looked startled up at his sudden voice. 'Sorry, what?'

Cedric gave him a soft smile. 'I asked if something was troubling you.'

He returned the smile. 'No, it's nothing, I was just thinking.'

'Than shall we dance?' Cedric asked, not that he waited on an answer as he grabbed him by the waist, while his other hand rested on Kay's shoulder. They slowly started to swirl around, joining the other couples.

His eyes once caught his brother's and the other told him. _'Good catch, he's definitely a keeper.'_ He just responded with a smile.

'Sire,-'

'Please call me Kay.' He quickly added, he never liked all that formality.

'Of course, than please call me Cedric.' He could feel Cedric's hand tighten around his waist and the knight stepped a bit closer. 'Than Kay, please tell me something about yourself, I only know you as Camelot's prince.'

And that was how their conversation started and it went on for a good two hours and Kay had to admit that he was enjoying himself. Cedric was a charming man, handsome, yet kind for as far as he knew. He learned that Cedric was the grandson of one of Uther's former councilmen, his father had never wanted to be involved in it, yet he had been interested in politics since he was very little. He was an only child and his favorite colour was orange, he was a dog person and turned 26 just last month.

In return Kay talked about himself and he found out that it was rather easy to talk with Cedric, especially after a few glasses of wine. He just felt at ease with Cedric by his side.

Kay laughed as he listened to one of the many stories Cedric told him of his time as an knight. Cedric definitely had seen a lot, both in battle as in the world. He was so caught up in the story that he didn't even realise how Cedric had been closing in. 'Kay?'

'Yes.'

'Do you mind coming with me for a second, just to get out of this crowded room.' He had to admit, it sounded like a great plan and he took the knight's hand.

Cedric quickly let him out of the Great Hall, past all the kissing couples, which caused a blush to spread over his cheeks, or was it because of the alcohol rushing through his mind. They soon reached a small side corridor and Kay sat down in the windowsill, silently staring at the dark night sky, it was beautiful.

'Kay?' He looked back, facing Cedric. The man was watching him with a mix of tension, happiness and something he couldn't quite place, was it lust? The man leaned further in, his face mere inches away from his own. 'We have spend these last couple of hours together and I can only admit that they were incredible hours, I have enjoyed our time together and... and maybe I would like for us to become something more than friends.'

More than friends... lovers. Slight panic spread through his mind, yet at the same time thinking of an relationship, it felt good. 'I... yes.' He whispered that last word.

And before he even released it did he feel lips upon his own, warm and gently, yet filled with lust. Hands started to roam over his chest, eventually traveling down to his hips, drawing small circles over his skin. He groaned, feeling the touch upon his skin and the sound seemed to encourage the knight even further as his hands traveled further down and eventually disappeared in his trousers.

A gasp escaped his lips as he felt those hands brush over his member. He had never... he could have never imagined how this would feel, the touch, his first kiss... his first kiss... no, that wasn't right, it wasn't his first. He closed his eyes and immediately he could see those forest green eyes, those lips upon his own... Devin.


	9. Decisions

_**Hello all my dear readers. So the next chapter for this story, a bit later than the last ones, but you still can't complain. So a lot will happen this chapter and I hope you will all agree with my decisions. I also take up suggestions, but only if I think that they're good enough. More I won't say for now, so please enjoy and tell me what you thought of it, reviews really make my day. **_

X

_And before he even released it did he feel lips upon his own, warm and gently, yet filled with lust. Hands started to roam over his chest, eventually traveling down to his hips, drawing small circles over his skin. He groaned, feeling the touch upon his skin and the sound seemed to encourage the knight even further as his hands traveled further down and eventually disappeared in his trousers. _

_A gasp escaped his lips as he felt those hands brush over his member. He had never... he could have never imagined how this would feel, the touch, his first kiss... his first kiss... no, that wasn't right, it wasn't his first. He closed his eyes and immediately he could see those forest green eyes, those lips upon his own... Devin. _

'No.' He first whispered before he pulled away, pushing against that broad chest in order to get away. 'I... I don't want this.'

He stared up in the knight's eyes, seeing how surprise slowly turned to irritation and anger. 'Of course you want this!' He hissed. 'You wanted this as eagerly as me a-.'

'No, I don't want this, it doesn't feel right.'

He could feel Cedric growl beneath his fingers and the knight leaned in further. 'It's fine, you're just scared, I promise you that you will enjoy this.' And without any other warning his pushed forwards, once more locking their lips.

This time Kay didn't gave in and he gave the knight a quick push, shoving Cedric of him and immediately he let his right hand turn into a fist. The knight was send flying backwards as Kay's fist met his chin. 'I said no!' He hissed darkly as the knight looked stunned up at him.

Cedric's eyes turned even darker as he stood up, turning both his hands into fists, apparently already forgotten that the man in front of him was a prince as his anger had taken over. 'You will pay for that!' He growled as lunged forwards, punching Kay on the cheek and the prince's head met the stone wall behind him.

His vision blacked out for a moment and a groan escaped his lips as he sank down, sitting only partly conscious on the ground. Somewhere in his mind he could hear a part of him scream to defend himself, as he was certain that Cedric wouldn't hesitate to hit him again, but the hit never came.

Instead he heard a scream of pain and a body hitting the floor. He blinked rapidly, trying to get back his vision. In an instant he could feel two hands on both sides of his face and he looked up, straight in a pair of forest green eyes... 'D-Devin?' He asked startled.

'Are you okay, did he hurt you?' The man above him asked in a worried voice. Those green eyes travelling over his body as if to search for wounds, aside from the one on his cheek and he thought that he felt blood dripping into his neck from the back of his head. Though those concerned eyes didn't stay that way for long, instead they turned blank again as he suddenly released his cheeks and stood up... but he didn't hide the angered glare that he shot Cedric. The knight was currently lying unconscious on the ground.

Kay just blinked in shock, staring at Devin. Did he just safe me?... Why was he concerned over him?... D-did he care?

'You shouldn't move, you may have an concussion.' Devin ordered him.

'W-why are you here?...' It was then that panic took over, if he was here than that meant... His eyes quickly snapped from side to side, searching for Jarl. 'What're you planning?'

Devin made an irritated noise. 'Can you just be happy that I saved you?... and for the plan, you don't have to worry about it, we will handle it and you will be happy with the outcome.' Though those last words sounded like he didn't believe them himself.

A glare crept over the prince's face and he opened his mouth to snap something back at the man, but the words never left his lips as the sounds of footsteps began echoing through the empty hallway. Steps that weren't even and Kay's head shot around and a tight hand wrapped itself around his heart, Jarl.

The man was looking at him with narrowed eyes, yet the same wicked smile on his lips that he always wore. 'Ah my boy, why aren't you at your party?'

Kay didn't answer him, for a moment just staring frozen at the man before he send out a warning. '_Papa_!' He screamed through his mind before he focused his attention back on the wicked man.

Jarl stared at him, his eyes narrowing even further and his fists clenching together. 'It seems that we have to speed up our plan, after all you just called your dear father, didn't you?' He reached for his pocket, pulling out a small pouch. 'You don't have to worry, I'm not a mind reader, but I think it's clear what is going on inside your mind. I don't even want to hear what kind of lies that king told you.'

He could feel his papa's presence brush against his mind, but he knew he couldn't lose focus now, he didn't knew what Jarl was planning on doing and he was... he was scared. 'Don't speak ill about my father!' He hissed, but he was certain that his voice wasn't as steady as he hoped it would have been.

'I will have to teach you not to go against my words, but for now.' Jarl didn't even look at him as he opened the pouch and pulling out green coloured sand. 'Behold the power I possess.' And with that said he started whispering magical words, many that the prince didn't know and yet those same words frightened him.

A low growl left Kay's lips as he jumped up, his hands reaching for Jarl's throat, he couldn't let him finish his words, he didn't know what it was, but he knew it wasn't good.

But he didn't reach the man, instead two large hands grabbed his chest and he was thrown against the wall. 'Stay still, I don't want to hurt you!'

He glared back at Devin and he could see almost concerned eyes staring back at him. 'I won't let him hurt my friends and family!' And with that said he pushed back, wanting to get out of Devin's grip.

But he had barely shoved the brunette off of him when Jarl finished his spell. A strong gust of wind blew through the castle's halls, taking up the green sand from Jarl's palm. The sand swirled for a moment more around them before spreading to all sides of the castle.

Kay gasped as he could feel the magic that had spread through the air, it was a dark kind and he could feel it already press against his mind, though it never truly grasped him.

X

Merlin smiled as he watched his youngest dance with Elisa, they looked so happy. Gwen's hand was tightly wrapped around his own and he could feel her excitement over their two children.

'Oh they look so happy together.' She smiled again and he could hear a small squeal leaving her lips.

'I know.' He repeated as he tightened his grip on her hand. 'Do you imagine the grandchildren we will get.'

'Than I hope they would hurry up, we're not getting any younger here.' Gwen smiled before she turned to face both Arthur and Lancelot. The two men were watching their children with grim faces, apparently not enjoying themselves at all. 'I fear our husbands don't feel the same about their relationship.' Remembering the fight that the two fathers had when the kids told everyone about their relationship. Let's just say that both didn't want to admit their children were growing up.

'_Papa!_'

He could hear his son's fear filled voice ring through his mind. _'Kay, what is wrong?!_'

His son didn't answer him and immediately panic started to take over Merlin's mind, this wasn't happening again! '_Kay, please answer me, what's going on?_' Again no answer, but he could still sense his son's fear.

The warlock snapped around, his eyes searching for Arthur. 'Arthur!' He breathed out in a slightly panicked voice. He didn't even need to tell the king that something was wrong, Arthur could already hear it in his voice.

Merlin jumped up from his chair, almost tipping it over as he turned around, running into his son's direction.

But he didn't get far as he had barely reached the door when he felt a gust of air brush against him, dark magic engulfing him and his own magic acted on instinct, pulling up a shield around him.

It didn't help Arthur behind him, nor the knights or any of the party guests. He snapped around as he watched Arthur sink to the ground, his eyes becoming dull, the same happened to the others.

He felt a hand tighten around his heart as he rushed to his husband, taking him into his arms. His magic spread out and to his relief he felt that Arthur was only in a sort of sleep like state. His eyes shifted for a moment to Will, the boy was lying on the ground with Elisa in his arms. He checked for a moment more if Arthur was really fine before he stood up, he had to find Kay.

He rushed through the hallways, letting his magic guide him, but as he felt his son's presence he could feel two more... one that caused his face to turn as white as snow.

Merlin turned the corner and he immediately stopped, staring darkly at the scene in front of him.

'Papa.' He could hear his son's voice as the prince was pinned against the wall by a tall brunette.

He shot him a quick reassuring glance before he turned to Jarl, his face showing that he was ready to murder. 'What have you done?'

Jarl chuckled. 'You mean my little magic show back there? Just to make my plan a little bit easier.' He tilted his head to the side, looking over Merlin's body with a lust filled glance, causing Merlin to shiver slightly. 'I must say, you look good, especially for your age, darling.'

'I have said it to you all those years ago, but we, me and my sons, aren't part of your sick family.' He clenched his teeth together, desperately wanting to pierce that man's heart with a spell, but... he didn't know what would happen to his son if he did that. 'Let him go, your plan will never work!'

Jarl's eyes narrowed slightly. 'I see that you too have been influenced by that filthy king, just like our son.'

'Don't you dare call him filthy!' Merlin snapped. 'I have never loved you and I will never be with you!'

The other took a deep breath, clearly trying to calm himself down. 'We will see.' Was the only thing he said before he turned to the brunette man who was pinning his son to the wall. 'Devin, get the other, I want to leave as quickly as possible.'

The other... Will!

X

Devin's was staring at the raven haired man that had just entered his vision. It was clear from the words that he and Jarl had exchanged that he was Kay's father and thus the king's husband.

He could hear the anger in Merlin's voice, the fear for his son's life and he bit his lip. He always believed, till a certain extent, that what his mentor had said was the truth, but now... as he heard Merlin's words doubt started to take over his mind. He could understand that Kay was mislead by that man, but a mighty warlock like Emrys, that wasn't possible, right? He had always heard of Emrys' power, Emrys couldn't be mislead like that, right?

'Papa.' He could hear Kay whisper as he was pinned underneath him. The prince had stopped struggling, only staring at his father in worry. 'Devin?' He blinked for a moment as he heard his name being spoken. 'Please Devin... You have to help us, I don't want to see anyone getting hurt. Jarl's words are only lies, please.' Kay whispered to him, his eyes pleading yet hard as he looked at him.

'I...' He couldn't get more words out of his lips, what was he supposed to say? He couldn't betray Jarl like that, not after... but...

'Devin, get the other, I want to leave as quickly as possible.' Jarl ordered him.

He stared for a moment at the man, biting his lips, he had to make a decision and he had to do it now... His eyes shot for a moment more to Kay, staring at those deep blue eyes.

'No.' He barely realised the word that had spread from his lips.


	10. Staying

_**Hello my dear readers! So here's the next chapter, still I hope you can all forgive me, it's not the best one I have made. Though some exciting things are happening and I'm curious what everyone will think of it! So please read and review and I hope you will enjoy it!**_

X

_'Devin?' He blinked for a moment as he heard his name being spoken. 'Please Devin... You have to help us, I don't want to see anyone getting hurt. Jarl's words are only lies, please.' Kay whispered to him, his eyes pleading yet hard as he looked at him. _

_'I...' He couldn't get more words out of his lips, what was he supposed to say? He couldn't betray Jarl like that, not after... but... _

_'Devin, get the other, I want to leave as quickly as possible.' Jarl ordered him. _

_He stared for a moment at the man, biting his lips, he had to make a decision and he had to do it now... His eyes shot for a moment more to Kay, staring at those deep blue eyes. _

_'No.' He barely realised the word that had spread from his lips._

X

Kay looked startled up at Devin as he refused Jarl's order. He could see the tension on the other's face as the pressure on his chest started to disappear.

Devin slowly turned towards Jarl, his face hardening, but he could still see the slight hesitation on the brunette's face. 'I... I won't be doing that! It's clear that they don't want it and it doesn't make any sense to force them.'

Jarl's face hardened. 'You're betraying me!' He growled. The brunette didn't answer him, but Kay could see Devin's hand starting to shake slightly. 'Than you are of no use to me anymore, I will dispose of you before I will reunite my family.'

'I won't let you do that!' This time it was Merlin who spoke, his voice low and dark and Kay felt shivers run down his back as he heard his father voice.

Merlin immediately stepped closer, his hands held up. There wasn't anything that held him back now, his son wasn't in danger anymore, he could take care of Jarl now... and that was what he did. '_ádfýr._' The word of magic rolled of his tong and a bolt of fire was shot towards his enemy.

Jarl quickly shielded himself, the fire bouncing off and Kay yelped in shock as he felt the fire slam into the wall next to him. Immediately he felt two strong arms around him, but this time they weren't there to hold him down, instead they were there to protect him. He was pulled against a mighty chest, he could feel Devin's fast heartbeat on top of his own. Another growl left the warlock's lips. _'æðm snæd hine_!' A powerful brush of air ran through the hallway, the air as sharp as a knife, able to slice through flesh itself. Jarl quickly jumped to the side, but he wasn't quick enough. He howled in pain as his arm was cut, blood rushing from his wound, dripping along his fingers and onto the floor.

Again his father raised his hands to attack, but he stopped as Jarl's pain filled voice ran through the hallway. 'Why can't you see that I'm the only man good enough for you?... Fine, you have won for now, but I will be back for my children!' And with that he spun around, magic rushing through the air as he jumped out of the window, but instead of falling to his dead he disappeared in mid air.

The young prince watched as the man disappeared and he could already feel the dark pressure in the hallway disappear and he couldn't help, but sigh in relief.

It was completely silent for a moment before Kay's eyes snapped to his father as he heard the man's voice. 'Let go of my son!' Merlin's voice was still dark.

Devin almost pushed himself away from him and the brunette stumbled away from him towards the middle of the hallway, before sinking down to the floor. Devin was looking slightly scared up at the warlock, knowing that the man could kill him with only one single word. '... You can do with me whatever you want.'

Merlin didn't answer him, he just stood there, glaring down at him before his eyes shifted back to his son. 'Are you okay?'

'Y-yeah, I am fine.' He quickly answered before he stepped towards his father and the older man quickly pulled him into a hug, Kay could feel the tension in his papa's body, the adrenaline and the magic rushing just beneath his skin. 'Wh-.'

He was cut off as he heard footsteps echoing from the other side of the hall and he and Merlin quickly turned to the sound. 'So the curse is broken.' His papa mumbled as his dad and a couple of knights ran into view.

'Are you okay?' Arthur practically screamed in panic as his eyes shot from his son and husband to the enemy sitting on the floor.

Merlin quickly calmed him. 'We're fine Arthur, but we need to talk.' His eyes traveled back to Devin. 'Arrest him.' He ordered and the knights didn't hesitate as they rushed past him and towards the brunette. Devin didn't fight as they pulled him up and started to drag him away.

Kay and Devin locked eyes for a moment more, he was staring at him, a questioning look on his face as Devin just looked back at him with apologizing eyes. 'Papa, you can't, he went against h-.'

'Not now!' Merlin snapped.

'Merlin, what has happened, why did I just woke up lying onto the floor?'

Merlin breathed deeply in. 'Jarl was here.' He could see the shock in dad's eyes. 'Is Will safe?'

'He's with Percival and Gwaine, but you have to tell me what happened with Jarl, did he hurt one of you and who was that man that you arrested, his accomplish?'

X

Kay bit his lip as he walked through the empty hallways down to the dungeons. He had been able to sneak away from his worried babysitter, which at the moment was Elyan, though the man wasn't as annoying as Percival or Gwaine... his parents were going to kill him when they discover he sneaked of, but... he had to see him, he had to know why.

He passed the guards, he didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing that they didn't discover him, and headed down into the dungeans. He could hear the soft snores and moans that prisoners made and he quickly headed further down knowing that Devin was locked away far from the other prisoners.

He neared the cell where Devin was held and he hesitantly waited before he asked. 'Devin?'

'K-Kay?' A startled voice asked in return after a moment of silence and the brunette shuffled to the bars. 'What're you doing here?'

'I needed to see you.' He admitted as he stood nervously in front of Devin. 'Why... why did you do it, go against him I mean?'

'I'm not really sure... I guess because I saw that you both went against him, he lied to me about why he wanted to be with you and your father and I couldn't let that happen... I didn't want to see you... or your father in pain.'

Kay blinked at him as he asked. 'You didn't want to see me in pain?'

'Uhmm... I didn't want to see both you or your father in pain.'

'Oh.' He said a bit disappointed. 'So, what's your plan now?'

Devin shrugged. 'I don't know, it will depend on what your parents decide to do with me.'

'I'm certain that they won't hurt you!' He said encouraging.

'Let's hope so... still it will mean that I have to leave the land. Jarl wouldn't hesitate to kill me if we ever meet again.'

They fell silent for a moment and both just stood nervously in front of each other. Kay tried to read the other, wanting to know what the other was thinking. 'You know... you could stay here in Camelot.'

Devin frowned at him, but his eyes lit up. 'You... I... I don't know, you wouldn't mind... I was one of your captors after all.'

He knew that Devin had been one of his captors, but he just couldn't see him as one... he could only remember their kiss... even though it was an accidental kiss, but he couldn't be angry at him, he just couldn't. 'I wouldn't mind.'

'You wouldn't?' Devin hadn't been expecting that.

'No.'

'Then do you forgive me?' He asked with a hopeful voice as he stepped closer to the bars, his chest pressing against the metal.

'Yes, I will forgive you...' He answered as he too stepped closer and his eyes shifted for a moment to those full lips. He shook his head, he shouldn't be... Lips, for a moment his thoughts rushed to Cedric, he knew that the man had a concussion, but he hadn't spoken to him yet and he didn't know if he even wanted to speak to him again. 'Thank you from saving me from Cedric.'

Devin growled softly as he too remembered the man from last night. 'Why were you even kissing him?' He said in a slightly darker voice.

A blush crept over his face, Devin had seen that? 'Uhmm... I just... I met him at the party and it happened after we both had a bit too much to drink.'

'You should be more careful about who you hang out with, there're some guys that would want to take advantage of you.'

'I can look after myself!' His voice was slightly irritated.

Shock spread over the brunette's face. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that... you know... you being a prince after all...' He mumbled and his cheeks imitated those of Kay, turning a deep red. 'So... does you kissing with this Cedric guy mean that you like guys or...?' He didn't finish his words.

'Yes.' He answered truthfully. His mind screamed, why was he admitting something like that? Why was he even still talking, why... because he was in love with Devin, that was why. He looked once more at those bright lips before his eyes shifted to those forest green ones. '... and you?'

Devin didn't immediately answer, for a moment looking away and biting the bottom of his lips as if in thought of what he was supposed to say before he looked back at him. 'Yes, I like guys too.'

Kay could feel his heart flutter in his chest, so there was a change for him. 'So... is there someone you like?'

'Yes.' And with that he felt his heart sink again, so Devin was already seeing someone. Though he wasn't prepared for those next words. 'I... I'm in love with you.' Immediately Kay's eyes snapped back to him, his mind not yet fully registered what the other had just said and he didn't really had the time to think as Devin's hand reached for him through the bars, brushing his fingers over his cheek. 'Do you love me too?' His voice filled with concern, even though he could see that Kay didn't flinch away.

For once more he locked with those forest green eyes and a gently smile crossed his lips. 'I love you too.' He had already spoken those words before his head could think them.

Both leaned in, never breaking eye contact as their lips met for the second time. Devin's other hand reached for Kay's other cheek, while the prince just buried his fingers in the brunette's shirt.


	11. Love for the prince

_For once more he locked with those forest green eyes and a gently smile crossed his lips. 'I love you too.' He had already spoken those words before his head could think them. _

_Both leaned in, never breaking eye contact as their lips met for the second time. Devin's other hand reached for Kay's other cheek, while the prince just buried his fingers in the brunette's shirt. _

They released each other as their lungs screamed for air and both men panted softly as their lips unlocked.

Immediately he turned his eyes away, knowing full well that the blush on his cheeks had turned even darker, he just couldn't look at Devin. The brunette's hands were still on both sides of his face, the top of those gentle fingers brushing over his skin, causing shivers to run down his spine, it felt so wonderful. Devin leaned forwards, letting their foreheads brush against each other's. The other would have probably taken him in his arms if it wasn't for the bars preventing them from fully embracing each other.

'I love you.' Devin breathed out to him, he could feel the man's warm breath against his skin, those lips brushing against his own. 'Kay... Kay...'

'I-.' He started but was cut off as a pair of footsteps echoed through the dungeons. For the first time he looked up again, knowing that the same thought in his mind had spread through Devin's. The guards were coming.

'Go! You shouldn't get caught!' And with that he pulled Kay in for one last quick kiss before he released him completely. 'Now go!'

'I will be back, I promise.' He whispered to the man he loved before he stepped back, starring once more at those green eyes. He shot him a sad smile before he turned and started running, ignoring his heart screaming to him to go back.

X

Will stared up from his book to look at his brother. Kay was staring out of the window with an almost blank look on his face, he only wore a small smile, his eyes staring off in the distance.

He knew that something was wrong with his brother, he could feel it. It had been a week since their birthday and so also a week since Jarl's attack and his accomplish's imprisonment. Will himself had been told of what had happened as he had woken up in the Great Hall in both surprise and shock, the first thing on his mind being Elisa's well being, he and his girlfriend were definitely... hitting it off.

But that was not the case now, now his focus lay on his brother, the other had acted strange ever since that day and... and he knew that Kay had been sneaking out in the middle of the night ever since. He wanted to follow his brother, but something told him that he shouldn't, just to let Kay do what he felt was right.

Still that didn't mean he was going to ignore his brother's behavior this moment. The other had fallen back into his behavior of the shy little prince. So he stood up, slowly making his way towards the other. 'What're you doing?'

Kay looked startled up, apparently he had been deep in thought. 'What?'

'I asked you what you were doing, you're acting like an idiot, you know!'

'I... uhm... Nothing.'

Will frowned. 'Come on, it definitely isn't nothing. Kay, I want you to tell me what you were thinking about!' He ordered. The blond looked slightly panicked up at him, a slight brush creeping over his face and it definitely angered the youngest. Why did his idiotic little brother had to act like this, so shy and... Urghh! Kay had to tough up, he couldn't let his brother become a weak king, he wouldn't let others walk over him. 'So what do you have to say to me in return? If you don't want to tell than you just have to say, but otherwise tell me what you thought of!'

'I... don't want to.' His voice barely more than a whisper

'Oh so you want to tell me it?!' Will replied, acting as if Kay had never spoken those words.

'No, I-.'

'Than tell me you don't want to do it!' He knew that his brother didn't like to fight with him or with any other, but he had to learn it, he had to be strong.

Kay's face hardened slightly, but at the same time he could see the other close himself, wrapping his arms around his waist. 'I'm not going to tell you it!'

Will quickly hid the smile that was about to cross his face, those were the words he wanted to hear from his brother, it wasn't as if he cared for the subject at all. 'Fine, then you don't need to tell me.' He stepped backwards and turned back to his book, closing it before he stepped to the door. 'Now I will go to Elisa, before she yells at me for being late again.' He said with a grin, but Kay just glared at him.

On his way Will greeted Gilli and Rose, but both magic instructors didn't respond to him as they were in deep discussion about the training of one of the new students, the one that kept blowing up the training field... luckily no one was hurt too badly in the process.

'Will!' He turned around as he heard his name and smiled at the sight of his papa.

'Papa.'

'On your way to your girlfriend?' His father asked teasingly as he leaned against the window, signing for his son to come closer. 'So how're you doing?'

'Good, but why do you ask?' The last asking as he felt that there was an underlying question.

A gentle smile spread over his father's lips as he glanced to the people walking on the streets beneath them. 'I guess I was just wondering... wondering how your brother is doing.'

'Kay?' He asked slightly confused, but somehow he already knew that his father knew the answer on his own question himself. 'He's doing fine, yet at the same time he's rather absent... What do you think it's?'

'Hmm... I believe that your brother is in love.'

Kay was in love, with who? 'W-what're you talking about?'

The smile on his father's face grew slightly larger. 'You haven't figured it out yet?... Then I won't tell you, you will understand soon enough.' He stood up and closed the window before he turned back to his son. 'Hopefully their story won't end in tragedy.' He whispered, yet it was more to himself than to Will.

Still those words caused the boy's eyes to grow slightly in fear, what did his father mean with tragedy?

X

The young prince was standing on top of the north wall, watching the villagers and knights roam beneath him in the streets. He had fled to this spot, wanting to get out of the crowds, the busy streets. He just wanted some time to think. He needed to make a plan.

It had been a week since Devin had been imprisoned and he knew that the man was becoming restless. He had to do something to get him out of there, he knew that Devin didn't mean him or his family any harm, but he feared that his dad wouldn't understand. His papa, yes, but his dad... The best thing he could do at the moment was to talk to his papa, to tell him the truth, that he was in love.

'Ah, dear Kay!'

Kay stiffened as he heard that familiar voice. It was Cedric.

He hadn't talked to the man in the past week and he hadn't told anyone, besides Devin but he had seen what had happened, about what had happened between him and Cedric.

He took a deep breath before he turned to face him, not quite sure what was going to happen. He looked at Cedric, the man was walking in a fast pace towards him, a smile plastered on his face. 'My dear Kay.' Dear? 'I have been trying to talk to you for a whole week now, but you keep disappearing.'

'Uhm.. Yeah, sorry about that.' Though he didn't feel that way.

Cedric stood in front of him, a bit too close to be comfortable. 'I wanted to talk about what has happened at the party, before I was so roughly attacked by that barbarian.' Kay wanted to growl at him, hit him for calling Devin a barbarian, but he held it in, knowing that a fight wouldn't make this any better. 'I understand now that we were going a bit too fast for your liking, but I hope that you understand that we both had a bit too much to drink.'

'I understand.'

'Good.' Cedric said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Kay's waist, one that the prince quickly pushed to the side. 'so I suggest that we start over again, I know we can become a great couple.'

'I don-.'

'Oh, it was so clear Kay. We are made for each other, everyone can see it. Don't you understand how happy you would make your parents with it and the people, a strong partner like me definitely wouldn't hurt you. I know all the etiquettes about life in the court and the people love me.' He didn't give the prince time to answer as he stepped away from him. 'But I will let you think about it, so please excuse me, your father has ordered me to go on patrol in less than an hour.' And with that he left.

Though for Kay the discussion didn't help him. He knew for sure that he was in love with Devin, but... at some point Cedric was right, the people would want him to be with a strong partner, one that would help the kingdom bloom, like his parents did... Yes, his father married out of love, but Merlin had been a powerful ally and the people loved him.

And could he drag Devin into all of these. He had known his whole life how tough it was to become king, the pressure, the responsibility for so many deaths... the fear of losing someone close to assassins. Cedric knows the life, Devin didn't.

So the question was more, should he marry out of love, or should he marry for the benefit of his kingdom?

X

_**Hello my dear readers, yes this time an ending note. So a bit of an shorter story, yet at the same time I think this one is better than the previous one and I'm far more happy about it. (though cheesy ending). I also have a few questions for all of you. 1. You may have realised, but I will use Cedric more in the story, so the question for all of you is, would you like him to become evil (be evil) or stay good? 2th question, one for later on, but I will still ask it as I had a review about it. Who would you like to see bottom or who do you want to see on top? (when I'm talking about Kay and Devin). That are my questions for now, so please enjoy and tell me what you thought of it! So please review. **_


	12. Talk

_**Hello my dear readers! Another chapter for all of you. I want to remind everyone that you can still vote on the questions in the last chapter and please do so as I want to hear all of your opinions. I'm a bit stuck with this story though I know where I want to go with it in the end, but for now I still have to decided what the next step will be. So next chapter may be a bit later, but that will also be because my exams will begin soon, still reviews definitely help my write quicker. :P **_

_**So for now I wish everyone a Happy New Year and please enjoy this chapter. **_

X

Kay was pulling his shirt over his head, he had promised he would eat breakfast with his parents. He knew that Will and Elisa would be there too, both didn't leave each other's side for long, only to sleep, as their fathers had made it rather clear that they weren't allowed to spend the night together.

'Kay.'

He looked up as he heard his papa's voice. 'Hi papa, what're you doing here, I'm not late, am I?'

Merlin smiled and shook his head. 'No, you aren't late. I just wanted to talk to you.' The warlock said as he sat down on the prince's bed, patting the place next to him. Kay sat down next to him, not really sure why his father wanted to talk.

'So what did you want to talk about?'

Merlin sucked in a deep breath, his eyes looking at him for a moment before he stared off. 'Both of you are growing up so fast, I can't even believe that you're already eighteen years old, those years went by far too fast... You're old enough to make your own decisions and to fall love, just like your brother.' Merlin smirked. 'Though I fear that your dad still believes you're ten years old sometimes... but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to talk to you about love.'

Kay felt his heart clench together, did his father know? 'I don't know what you're talking about, I...'

'You don't have to worry about me, I will except your decisions, I even understand that you're already in love... You love Devin, don't you?' Kay looked away, not sure what to tell his father. 'I could feel and see it when I faced Jarl.'

His father looked at him with a reassuring smile, encouraging him to tell the truth, to not be scared. Kay just simply nodded. 'Yes... I love him.'

Merlin smiled broadly and reached for him, pulling the prince in a tight hug. 'Oh, I'm so happy for you. I'm glad you found someone you love. Now we on-.'

'Can I asked you something?' He interrupted his father. '... I also have talked with Cedric... He loves me and he told me that choosing him would be better for the kingdom and I know he's right. Devin knows nothing about life in the court, he knows nothing about living as a noble... I don't even know if the people will accept him, he's a criminal after all.'

The raven breathed out, nodding that he understood. 'I... I understand what you're saying and I can't choose for you, but I can only tell you to follow your heart and do what you think is best...' He fell silent for a moment before he added. 'I may not have been born a noble, but even before I and your father started seeing each other I had been in the court for a while, I knew how it works and the people accept me as both the court warlock and the king's husband... The decision is up to you, but know that I will always stand by your side.'

'Thank you.' Kay said, slightly more relieved, though it didn't help him clear up his mind. He sighed, but wrapped his arms around his father again.

Merlin pushed him slightly back so that they could look each other in the eyes again. 'Still it does mean that we have to release Devin... but now to find a way to tell your dad.'

Kay smiled nervously back at his father as they stood up, ready to make their way to his parents' chambers.

His father and brother were rather excited, chatting happily with each other as Will had an arm wrapped around Elisa's shoulders, the woman was just smiling gently as she listened to the two men talking. She was also the first one to notice that Merlin and Kay had walked into the room. 'Uncle Merlin, Kay.'

Arthur and Will fell silent as they turned to watch the other two of their family. His dad's lips turned into a disapproving line. 'You two are late... again.' He said, though his eyes clearly showed that he was only joking.

'Oh, don't be such a prat Arthur, I just needed a word with Kay.'

'About what?'

Merlin wore a slightly amused smile on his lips before he looked at his son and winked. 'That's something between the two of us. Now why don't we sit down and eat something, I'm starving.'

Arthur glared at his father for a moment, he knew how much his dad hated it when his papa held something back from him, but after a few tries of getting the truth out of him he sighed and gave up.

_'So what did you talk about?'_ He heard Will's voice in his head as he sat down in front of him.

_'That's something between me and papa.' _

Will bit his lip for a moment looking away before he turned to stare right in Kay's eyes. _'I too talked with papa and... he said that you were in love, are you really?' _

He didn't immediately answer his brother, a bit shocked that his papa talked with his brother about it, but... as far as he understood Will didn't know on who and what was all going on. _'I..._'

'_You really are in love, why didn't you tell me?_' His brother's voice sounded hurt.

'_It's complicated... I still aren't completely sure about it all... about what I need to do._'

'_You know that you can always talk to me, right?_'

Kay smiled softly at his brother. '_I know... Thanks._'

Their papa had been looking at them through their whole conversation, sometimes Kay wondered if the man could hear what the two of them were saying... but it was unlikely as his father hadn't stopped them when they had been planning pranks right in front of him.

X

'Arthur.' Merlin said as he looked from his sons to his husband. Arthur who had previously been in conversation with Elisa, glanced at him and the later was now also looking at him.

'What is it?'

His eyes shot for a moment to Kay, who was nervously shifting in his seat, before he turned back and crossed his arms. 'I have been thinking about it for a while and I have made a decision, I want Devin to be released.' The last he stated as he looked at the blond with a stern look.

Arthur gapped at him. 'You can't be serious, that boy works for Jarl and threatened our family, I rather see him burn!' The king growled, his hands clenching together as he slammed them on the table.

Next to him he felt how Kay froze, while Will and Elisa just looked startled at the king. Merlin on the other hand didn't respond, his eyes still fixated on Arthur's, he could see the anger grow in those eyes at the thought of Jarl. Arthur had a bad temper, especially when it came to the safety of his family. 'Arthur calm down... I don't believe that he has bad intentions when it comes to our family, only his vision has been clouded by Jarl's words and I don't blame him, he is barely more than a boy, he deserves another chance.'

'This is not something which can be giv-.'

'Don't you remember when we first met, we were about the same age as him and I gave you another chance. You were a spoiled brat, but in time you were able to change.'

Arthur looked hurt at him, his mouth opening and closing silently for a moment before he said. 'That's not the same!'

'Really?' He asked as he leaned back in his seat. '... Arthur, it wasn't as if I was asking you for your permission, I want it to be done... I will take responsibilities for his actions, I'm certain that he can become a great citizen of Camelot, he only needs some help.'

'Merlin, I don't like this at all... How do we know that he won't turn against us, that he doesn't hurt anyone.' The warlock gave him a reassuring smile and Arthur sighed, but gave him a slight nod. 'You really believe in him?... Then I trust you, but I won't hesitate to drive my sword through his heart if he makes one wrong move.' Arthur's eyes were stern and he knew that those last words was not a mere treat.

'Thank you Arthur, you won't regret it.' Merlin said gently as he leaned forwards, placing a warm kiss on Arthur's lips before he stood up, but not before he winked at his oldest son. 'I will go and see him now to explain the situation to him.' Arthur opened his mouth, but Merlin quickly cut him off. 'I will be careful, I promise.' He smiled before he walked out of the room and quickly headed down to the dungeons, leaving a slightly stunned family behind.

He truly believed that Devin could be turned to become part of Camelot... and maybe even a part of his family. Though he knew that Devin needed help, he had been under the influence of Jarl for, what he had presumed, far too long and he needed someone to show him that he could be someone else.

He breathed deeply in before he stepped in front of the cell, his eyes fixated on the body curled up in the corner. The raven frowned slightly as he let his magic spread out, he could sense the man's fear. There was no anger in him, only the fear of the unknown. 'Devin.'

'Ka-.' Devin breathe out as his head snapped up, but he clenched his teeth together as saw Merlin. 'My lord.' He quickly added as he lowered his head again.

'Come here.' Merlin said, though it was more a suggestion than a order. 'I wish to talk to you, about your future.'

Devin blinked at him, his eyes growing slightly before he hastily stood up and walked to the bars. 'Has the king decided on my punishment?' Though it was clear that the question was more; Has the king decided to kill me?

Merlin shook his head. 'I talked to him... and I talked to Kay about you.' He could see the light lit up in the other's eyes as he only mentioned his son's name. 'He loves you and I can see that you love him too.'

'Wh- No, I.'

'You don't have to worry, only I know and I don't mind.' He quickly reassured the other. 'I only want to see my son happy.'

Devin looked at him with narrowed eyes, clearly trying to see what the warlock was thinking, if he really didn't mind. He then turned away, eyes locked on the ground. 'Yes, I love him.'

Merlin breathed deeply in, he may have known it, but to hear it from Devin himself, it was good, yet at the same time it scared him, his sons were growing up too fast. 'I see. I also know that he has been coming here at night to visit you... I just know that I want him to become happy and I don't care if it's with a royal or a farmer.' His eyes hardened slightly. 'Can you make him happy?'

Devin frowned as he looked up at him. 'I... I don't have anything to give him.'

'I don't care about wealth, I only want to know if you can give him the love that he deserves.'

'Yes, I believe I can.'

'Good.' Merlin said before he narrowed his eyes. 'But remember one thing, hurt my little boy and I promise you that you will beg for dead when I'm finished with you.' His voice was low and threatening. Devin's eyes just laughed nervously, though the fear was clear in his eyes and he quickly nodded that he understood.

Merlin glanced at him for a moment more before he brushed with his hand over the lock. A soft click sounded through the dungeons and the cell door swung open. Devin just stared in shock at the door before his eyes turned back to the warlock, the shock quickly changing into a questioning look. 'I'm setting you free, at least to a certain point. I talked with the king about you and he may not like it, but he agreed for me to be watch over you.'

'What do you mean?'

'That I will be responsible for whatever you will be doing in Camelot. So please don't make a mess.'


End file.
